


Не отрекаются любя

by Kro_Lia



Category: bungo - Fandom, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Romance, UST, Yaoi, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kro_Lia/pseuds/Kro_Lia
Summary: Чуя пытается жить. Его жизнь превращается в круговорот боли. Чую тошнит практически постоянно, он не спит ночами, проваливается в секундах. Живет своей смертью.
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Kudos: 6





	1. Чуя

Закатные лучи солнца скользили по стене. Золотой диск весеннего солнца прячется за горизонт рано, длится, длится день, тянется, все еще короткий, но набирающий силу. Но это не спасает. Яркие всполохи оранжево—бежевого цвета в окне скрывались за горизонтом сквозь толщу лёгких синеватых облаков, обрамлённых золотистой каймой. Темень наступала медленная, в яркой позолоченной оболочке. Отблесками оставалась в памяти и наяву.

Вздох медленный, настороженный, больной и горький от крови и желчи, скапливающейся внутри ослабленного тела. Глаза блестят от слёз и света, от последнего отблеска солнца за горизонтом, скрывающегося всего на одну ночь, которая, кажется, станет последней. Тьма заполняет помещение, мягко ступает по паркетному полу и крадется, таясь в углах. Воздух в лёгких будто застревает, камнями ссыпается в теле и разрывает грудную клетку. Трещины режут остов, полупрозрачный и хрупкий, и кости, как мягкий известняк, крошатся под натиском воздуха, распыляются тысячами песчинок и стынут в теле мельчайшими осколками разноцветного витражного стекла. Губы, потрескавшиеся до рубцов, бледные до синевы, с тёмными, почти чёрными потёками крови на них, запёкшейся, застарелой и растертой второпях. Горькая слабость по кончикам пальцев к локтям, как болезнь в крови, тянет все силы. По нервам тысячами чёрных нитей приходит боль. Она скручивает сразу, насмешливо снимает шляпу, входя в створчатые двери души и тела ㅡ храма охраняемого, но не сохранённого. Она змеёй скользит по горлу, мягко и настойчиво, извивается в теле и скалит зубастую пасть, кусает. Яд её опасен, практически смертелен. Привыкают не все, а те, кто живёт, существуют со страхом не открыть глаза утром. Боль живёт в теле, запертая чертогами прозрачно-белой клетки, в горячечной темноте, раболепном страхе и цветами, что рождаются здесь.

В теле растут цветы, распускаются бутонами, тянутся ввысь стройными стеблями, тонкими и хрупкими, обманчиво безобидными. Красивые, обрамленные в розовато-рубиновую плоть. На лепестках алая кровь, переплетённые с тканью легких стебли вьются внутри, сквозь мышцы, по нервам и кровеносным каналам чёрными извитыми червями на снимке кажутся. Как змеи. Цветы рвутся вверх, наружу, к свету. Стремятся по трахее в глотку, сквозь боль и слёзы. Яркие лепестки, запачканные разводами бордовой крови, остаются в ладонях, измятые, пугающе, настоящие.

***

Кашель, рожденный прорастающими цветами в теле, называют болезнью, что не лечится ни одним известным средством и не поддается хирургическому вмешательству. Цветы растут по-разному. Иногда болезнь прогрессирует и её течение становится слишком быстрым. Анамнезом болезни, как ни странно, являются чувства, в основном безответные. Болезнь незаразного типа не передается воздушно-капельным путем, а также другими известными способами, распространена повсеместно. Вирусоноситель, или бактериальные очаги, так и не были найдены. Болезни подвержены только люди.  
В основном заболевают молодые ㅡ от шестнадцати до тридцати трех лет. После возрастного порога проявляется всего у пяти процентов людей. Известны случаи заболевания и в пятьдесят, и в семьдесят лет, иногда болезнь проявляется у молодых людей от тринадцати лет. Но эти редкие случаи, регистрируемые по всему миру, и составляют около одного процента людей.

При этом отмечают некоторые признаки, и их классифицируют в течение болезни. Впрочем, как и с другими заболеваниями.  
Острое течение болезни характеризуется быстрым (молниеносным) распространением и ростом в теле человека цветов. При остром течении болезни её инкубационный период исходит от страданий человека, и начинается на вторые сутки после заболевания, иногда на четвертые. Клинические признаки также проявляются на вторые сутки. Сильный кашель, мелкие нераспустившиеся бутоны цветов, иногда семена, которые появляются при кашле, исторгаются из тела. Прогрессируя, болезнь добавляет к признакам кровь в мокроте, приступы удушья, кратковременную потерю сознания, иногда рвоту, побочную анемию. Продолжается от пятнадцати до двадцати дней, после чего наступает смерть. Если человек на признание своих чувств получил отказ, цветы прорывают грудную полость, при этом разрывая сердце. При непризнании своих чувств, или неимении партнера для признания, человек погибает от асфиксии или от разрыва сердечной мышцы. Острое течение болезни проявляется у двадцати процентов людей, больных ханахаки. Выживаемость при данном типе болезни является самой малочисленной и составляет от пяти до пятнадцати процентов зараженных.

При подостром течении болезни, инкубационный период составляет от одной недели до двух месяцев, при этом человек сначала испытывает лёгкое недомогание, после появляется кашель, который, по большей части, напоминает симптом острой респираторной вирусной инфекции. Цикл развития болезни почти такой же, как при остром течении, но с некоторыми незначительными отличиями. Смерть человека наступает на третий—пятый месяц болезни. В основном, причиной смерти также является асфиксия. Процентное соотношение при данном течении болезни самое многочисленное, и составляет пятьдесят процентов больных. Выживаемость колеблется от семидесяти процентов и также является многочисленной.

Хроническое течение болезни также имеет место быть. При этом человек живет с болезнью от года до трех лет. Признаки не проявляются и остаются латентными. Присутствует вторичная анемия, иногда слегка затрудненное дыхание, но заболевание выявить на ранних и скрытых стадиях довольно сложно. Так, при остром (молниеносном) течении, болезнь обнаруживается только при проявлении кашля и всех признаков заболевания. Таким образом, латентный период при хроническом течении болезни, является самым опасным. Появлению признаков болезни всегда сопутствует кашель. Его, как и при подостром течении болезни, принимают за вирусное заболевание, такие как грипп, острая респираторная инфекция, которые сопровождаются кашлем. Через некоторое время появляется кровь при кашле, а также лепестки цветов. Протекает болезнь медленно, характеризуется чрезвычайной болезненностью в области грудной клетки. Это обусловлено тем, что цветы растут медленно, оттого боль от их роста вызывает разрывы мышечной ткани, повреждается слизистая, происходят незначительные внутренние кровотечения, в значительной степени повреждаются лёгкие и система ЖКТ. При поражении лёгких затрудняется дыхание, появляется отёчность и застой крови, образуются очаговые инфекции, по типу пневмонии, с серозными выделениями серо-желтого цвета. При хроническом течении болезни человек испытывает частую боль в мышцах, сердце, при этом ей сопутствует значительная потеря веса из-за невозможности нормального питания. Человек при хроническом течении болезни живет от четырех до шести лет, с каждым годом болезнь прогрессирует, и количество цветов внутри грудной клетки увеличивается. Заболеванию сопутствуют некоторые признаки, не проявляющиеся при остром и подостром течении болезни. Чрезвычайная болезненность течения болезни, затрудненное дыхание, бессонница, частые головокружения, тошнота, периодическая рвота. Появляются также вторичные болезни. Анемия, синдром Гудпасчера, ишемическая болезнь сердца, бронхиальная астма, бронхоэктаз, пневмония, колит, пиелонефрит.

При всем этом, существуют некоторые антибиотики и анальгетики, которые выписывают больным. В основном, таблетки выписывают при проявлении вторичных болезней, так как нарушается целостная работа организма и отдельных систем, перечень заболеваний всё ещё дополняется. Смертность при хроническом течении болезни пятьдесят на пятьдесят процентов. Смерть наступает так же, как и в предыдущих признаках ㅡ от удушения и остановки сердца. В частности, люди так же кончают жизнь самоубийством, а суицид, вызванный ханахаки является самым распространённым, в основном из-за длительной депрессии.

При всем этом, ханахаки остается самой неисследованной болезнью и вызывает много споров в академических и научных кругах. Так же, как и выздоровление от болезни. Само существование данной болезни можно считать чудом, ибо болезнь проявляется в росте цветов в организме больного. Она затрагивает почти все внутренние органы, повреждая их. Иногда встречаются редкие признаки болезни, такие, как отравление, так как у разных индивидуумов цветы тоже разные. Это очень интересный факт, так как в природе оказывается немало ядовитых цветов, и их воздействие на организм иногда является ключевым фактором.

Ханахаки. Ее появление в мире вызвало неоднозначную реакцию у людей. Так как болезнь была относительно нова, политический расклад сил в политическом мире менялся. Болезнь не щадила никого. Ею заболевали политики, деятели культуры, богатейшие люди планеты ㅡ болезнь касалась любого. И это было странно. Болезнь распространялась по земле и вызывала сначала недоумение, а потом уже страх. Избавление от кустов, растущих в грудной клетке, и продолжение распространения её в теле даже после смерти. Но выход всегда же был ㅡ это признание в любви и ответное чувство, от другого человека. Как ни странно, но это работало. Были проведены исследования, и выживаемость при ответных чувствах человека на признание была около девяноста процентов. При этом также проводились хирургические вмешательства, которые не увенчались успехом. Разрастание цветов в грудной клетке были слишком огромными, и пусть некоторые испытуемые все же выживали, продолжительность их жизни не увеличивалась ㅡ через некоторое время цветы начинали прорастать заново.  
Десять процентов были теми людьми, что попросту называли не того человека, в которого, как они думали, влюблены. И их признание было фальшивкой, как и ответные чувства. Самообман не срабатывал. Некоторые признавались, что испытывали сильнейшую депрессию, а также у части испытуемых и исследуемых людей не было человека, в которого они были влюблены. Тому причиной была смерть того человека. Также было доказано, что в принципе все сильные чувства могут повлечь появление болезни. Но всегда эти сильные чувства были направлены на человека. Признание спасло немало жизней, как и ответные чувства. Но отказы случались. Это было странно. Человек, признавшийся в своих чувствах, не получал ответа. Это было ужасающее зрелище. Цветы в секунду прорывали грудную клетку. Будь то хоть тюльпаны, хоть хризантемы, цветам не мешали мягкие стебли. Исследования привели к некоторым выводам, кроме того, что отказ влечет смерть, при отказе цветы будто активировались и становились, как острые ножи. Их секундный рост внутри и острые, как скальпель, стебли прорывали не только плоть, но даже дробили кости. После смерти человека они становились «нормальными», но только вот из сломанных стеблей тек не полупрозрачный сок, а кровь. Цветы питались человеком. Это было доказано, но не могло спасти больных от смерти.  
Был еще один факт. После смерти у многих на запястьях вспыхивали звёзды, появлялись фразы. А у излеченных от недуга вокруг запястья формировалась тонкая чернильная полоса, почти незаметная, иногда она оказывалась и у партнера, который и не болел вовсе. Кто-то говорил ㅡ чудо, кто-то ㅡ проклятие. Впрочем, никто во мнениях не сходился.

Но при всем этом болезнь прогрессировала. Эволюционировала. Запертые чувства, подавленные эмоции, медикаментозно-принудительное лечение всей планеты не увенчались успехом. Как ни странно, многие старались притупить собственные чувства. Таблетки были бы выходом. Но не смогли им стать. Чувства людей, как и болезнь, обмануть было нельзя. Болезнь продолжала шествовать по земле. И сеяла хаос.

Цветы оказывались в лёгких, в сердце, пробивали почки и слизистые оболочки. И были столь разнообразны в своем выборе, что многих интересовал вопрос, почему определённые цветы, почему не один цветок у всех людей. Но, как и множество раз до этого, никто не находил ответа, а загадок и впрямь было много, как и легенд. Хотя предположений также было немало. Они появлялись с завидной регулярностью и иногда оказывались на первых полосах газет. Кто-то верил, кто-то закатывал глаза. По факту, она сеяла только страх, и это было закономерно.

***

Страшные строки из интернета пляшут буквами. Усмешка кривит сухие губы, уродуя красивое лицо. Кашель вырывается с новой силой из глотки, оседает красными каплями на руке, которой он пытается прикрыть рот. Выходит плохо, Чуя закрывает глаза, пытается успокоить бьющиеся в горле сердце, подскочившее от кашля. Боль пожирает тело, пробивает висок свинцовой пулей, пляшет на его костях. Он живет с этой болью уже не первый год, но смерть дышит ему в затылок, она все ближе, она даже дарит ему цветы. Мило.  
Это так странно ощущается. Бледная рука касается лица, откидывает упавшие на глаза волосы, красивые, тонкие, густые, редкого и незабываемого цвета. Глаза слезятся от кашля, от собственной трусости и нескончаемой боли. Ему давно не смешно от собственного недуга, сначала было, да. Полупрозрачная кожа, под которой видны синеватые извилистые вены. Иногда проскальзывает мысль провести по рукам лезвием острым, расчертить огненную полосу. И смотреть как медленно, капля за каплей, вытекает кровь, как приближается смерть со своей косой. Он, Чуя, даже представлял себе это, как наяву, вырванная из контекста сценка. Кровь бы стекала по рукам, пачкала бы чистые, стерильно почти, полы, впитывалась в одежду, и взгляд бы мутнел от недостатка важного элемента. Секунда, две, три, он представлял, как мутится сознание, как капель скручивает обездвиженное и ослабленное тело, как закрываются глаза, под которыми остаются чернильные синяки от нескончаемого недосыпа. Как останавливается дыхание, и в последний раз опускается грудная клетка. И как цветы пробивают тонкокостную клетку стеблями, и, вырвавшись на свободу, сморят вверх, на луну в окне.

Когда он закрывал глаза, в голове оставалась пустота. Чуя дышит медленно, делает частые неглубокие вдохи. Вспоминает начало своей болезни. Думать, как и дышать, больно.

***

Проявление чувств было слабой стороной Накахары, иногда ему казалось, что его чувства ㅡ каша, несуразная, разноцветная, перепачканная черным и розовым. Ибо злость походила больше на истерику, а любовь на злость? Как ни странно, так и было. И сильные чувства он испытал к главному злодею своей эпопеи ㅡ Дазаю. Его любовь взорвалась внутри его тела. Больно ранила его в самое сердце и осталась там тысячей осколков. А те остались там и сверкали подобно маякам.

Его любовь росла. Как растет дерево, медленно и осторожно. Любовь пустила ростки и впилась тысячей игл в его тело, оставаясь незамеченной, невидимой и неслышимой, она спокойно поселилась внутри. Он жил со своей любовью, не понимая ее и не признавая. Но в мыслях его всегда присутствовал Осаму, он был повсеместен, он был его страхом и болью. Он казался чем-то немыслимым, страшным, и гнев рос, гнев клубился и рвался из него. Чёрный и смоляной, он пачкал его мысли и слова. Это было странно. Ощущение нереальности иногда наваливалось на него, превращая все мысли в беспорядочную череду неясных мыслей и образов, кучу малы. Его непонимание не могло длится вечно, по правде, он бы все отдал за продление момента. Но это происходило, наверно, как взросление. Его мысли в конечном счете поменяли свой полюс, окрас и тон, и пришло понимание. Но не принесло облегчения. Понимание оказалось болезненным и ярким. В его мыслях оказалось слишком много всего. Кровоточило сердце, билось больно и гулко. Отказываясь верить в происходящее, он смеялся долго и истерично.

— Нет, нет, нет… Черт НЕТ! — все, что мог выговорить Чуя. Его кулак с силой бился в стену, а телу было совсем не больно. Понимание пришло как-то слишком неожиданно, ранением в голову и сердце. Проделки судьбы, не иначе. Его голова взрывалась от количества мыслей. От ярких в розовой обёртке до черных и смоляных. Его мысли стлала хмарь, и пожалуй, ее нужно было бы прогнать, но прогнать свои чувства у Чуи не выходило, получалось только их закрыть. Запертые чувства имели свойство вырываться на волю и биться бабочками в окно, разбиваться черными и склизкими лужами. Но это не страшило…  
Пересохшие в миг губы шептали неясно и негромко. От ненависти, от чувства непонимания, страха, недоверия, до любви. До любви, что гнала в гроб так много и загоняла не меньше. В ультразвуке билось сердце. Больно билось о грудную клетку, но он сжимал зубы. Кажется, любовь — это больно? И было БОЛЬНО!

Как оказалось, любовь, и правда, была тем еще дерьмом. Накахара держал себя, как и прежде. Он бы мог стать прекрасным актером. Его лицемерные высказывания, улыбки и злость, показная уверенность и дрожащие руки. Взгляд злой, с нотками горечи. Улыбка, в которой таилась боль и печаль. Накахара старался быть идеальным актером, но не мог быть роботом. Но, кажется, Осаму ничего не подозревал. Отвечал колкими фразами и улыбался, скалился и насмехался так же, как и всегда. В глазах его была та же пустота, в его глазах была все та же тьма, что и всегда. Радовало и то, что Дазай не мог слышать его сердечный ритм. Сбитый, громогласный, отдающийся в ушах ритмичными, иногда все же неровными, быстрыми стуками. Но Чуя улыбался. Улыбался, как всегда, от улыбки болели скулы, зубы и сердце. Двойной чёрный. Двойной чёрный. Двойной чёрный.

В темноте становится тихо. Глухо. Чуя стонет в руку, прижимает ладонь ко рту. Боль расползается по грудной клетке. Боль пляшет огненными столбами перед глазами и гладит рыжие волосы. Ему уже не хочется ничего.  
Он стонет в бреду. Он тянет руки ввысь, тянется к облакам, но оказывается на дне.  
— Осаму Дазай, — он произносит его имя в тишине с той нежностью, с которой не способен произнести в реальности. И улыбается. Улыбка кажется фальшивой и наболевшей. Но улыбка оказывается настоящей.  
Чуя пропадает окончательно, и дно, устланное тьмой и болью, оказывается болотом.

***

Когда ушел Дазай, Чуя не устроил истерики. Был предельно внимателен, слушал, кажется, улыбался. Но это все было неправдой, в душе, казалось, что-то надломилось. Треснуло и рассыпалось. Он тогда улыбался, улыбался невеселой, устрашающей улыбкой. В груди больно билось сердце. Билось и, надрывно плача в груди, оставалось незамеченным. Витраж цветных историй, его любви, его ненависти, тоже рассыпался. В груди черная дыра, спрятанная витражом, оказалась открыта.

— Ты все прекрасно услышал, Накахара? ㅡ голос у Огая Мори был заледенелым. Злым. Он смотрел на подчиненного страшными сверкающими глазами. Чуя в тот момент кивнул. Заулыбался. Ненависть вспыхивала, разожжённая чужим огнем, она горела в груди и сжигала мосты, жгла его, ранила.

Он улыбался слишком много. Смерть Дазая была бы мучительной и страшной. Он представлял себе её, и выражение его лица становилось мечтательным. Он бы пронзил его мечом, ножом, чем угодно. И смотрел бы, как расширяются глаза от ужаса, от понимания. Как кровь капает из разодранной грудной клетки, вывернутые ребра, развороченная в месиво грудь, в кровь и сумерки. Он бы даже посмотрел на его сердце. Как-то сжимается и разжимается в секунде, бьется и трепещет. Как Дазай хрипит, выплевывает скопившуюся кровь и, прожигая его взглядом, остается на месте. Оседает на землю. И извороченная его плоть остается холодной и неживой.

Чуя окончательно возненавидел Осаму Дазая, предателя его сердца. И тьма опустилась облаками низкими, переполненными водой и злостью.  
Двойной черный распался на составляющие. Составляющие остались существовать параллельно…  
— Дазай, чтоб ты сдох, — шепчет Чуя, скребет свою грудь короткими ногтями, и тянет, тянет волосы. Кривится, плюется. Чиркает на бумажке перед собой имя и зачеркивает, закрашивает его. И размашистым почерком выводит «УБЬЮ». Он выпивает один, второй и, даже, третий бокал вина прежде, чем почувствует, как сознание машет ему рукой.

***

Первый раз, когда его кашель вырвался из глотки. Тогда прошло около трех месяцев с ухода, или точнее, бегства Дазая. Первый кашель был легок и не страшен. Глава портовой мафии, босс, услышал его, удивленно поднял глаза и посмотрел пронзительным, устрашающим взглядом. Выискивая страх во взгляде, лишнюю черточку на лице, что-то… Ничего не было. Намека, слова или взгляда. Пусто.  
— Заболел? — поинтересовался, уточнил и констатировал факт, было сложно определить. Чуя в ответ пожал плечами от нервоза и непонимания. Рука была чистая, без лепестков и крови, он посмотрел на нее сразу же. Это успокоило.  
— Просто что-то в горле запершило, — все же ответил. Не ответить не мог. Остальные подчиненные смотрели на него. Пристально, пожирали, практически и фактически, глазами. Выискивали признаки страшной болезни. О ней говорили все. Всегда. Не затыкались новостные ведущие, не умолкали ученые и врачи. И всегда оставался нерешенным вопрос: как выжить? Как выжить, если нет лекарства? Надеяться и верить в бога или верить в свое везение? В голове не родилось никакого страха. Чуя остался хладнокровен. Его кашель был простым, не «болезненным». Такое случается. Даже мафиози болеют гриппом. Такое случается повсеместно, ханахаки сеяла страх.  
— Отлично, — улыбка босса мафии, его дружелюбный оскал, вызвала дружный, наверняка, у всех, строй мурашек по спинам подчинённых. Огай Мори показал свое истинное лицо и, сверкнув глазами, стал прежним хладнокровным убийцей. Взгляд у Чуи заледенел. Он неслышно сделал вдох, воздух в легких даже начал причинять боль, на секунду, всего на секунду, он испугался не босса. Испугался призрачного намека.  
Намек оказался верен. Но болезнь спала слишком глубоко внутри.

***

Второй раз, когда кашель повторился, Накахара оказался в центре города. Люди, что услышали это, обернулись и уставились на него блестящими глазами, словно стая волков. Как будто увидели нечто интересное, но Чуя только скривил губы некрасивой ухмылкой, поправил шляпу и продолжил движение к одной из многоэтажек, за спиной его развевался плащ. Его задание оказалось довольно простым, так что проникновение в защищенный комплекс оказалось довольно простой забавой. Его не напрягало ни больше количество охраны, ни эсперы противоборствующей организации. Это веселило.

Крики людей его волновали мало. Под натиском его способности люди падали и разбивались в лепёшку, кляксами ложилась кровь на чистый пол. Он просто делал свою работу.

В мыслях была чертова идея: что, если бы тут был Дазай? Он бы расправился с людьми в своей чёртовой игровой манере? Притворился, что попался, а потом бы люди попросту молили бы его о пощаде? Это была наиболее любимая из его тактик. Воспоминание принесло с собой горечь. Ее неожиданное появление сбило с толку и мыслей. Чуя прикрыл глаза на секунду, моргнул, практически восстанавливая за это время ледяную броню. Но, кажется, было слишком поздно.  
Об этом он подумает только тогда, когда впервые увидит на своей руке первый лепесток, красный не от крови, и почувствует первый приступ боли. Но до него еще есть время, чтобы жить нормально.

Жизнь со спящим зверем оказывается легкой. Легкой даже на пятый месяц после предательства.

***

Проходит еще несколько месяцев, проходят они густые, ненасыщенные, но вязкие дни, наполненные тоской, проходят один за одним. Остаются серым пеплом на коже. Сны иногда приходят в образах. Чуе думается, что над ним смеется подсознание. Игривое, кривое и раздражающее. Во сне его ждет Дазай. И его подсознание раскрашивает мир, добавляет декорации, красит, вяжет и шьет нитками. В его сне идеальный мир начинает существовать. И, пожалуй, это даже нравится ему.

— Добрый вечер? — Дазай стоит в полоборота. На небе луна сверкает, серебрится. Ее свет льется полупрозрачный, насыщенный, успокаивающий. Чуя смотрит на его лицо, улавливает улыбку, которой нет на лице, и начинает улыбаться. Мягко, не скаля зубы и не кривя гримасу.  
— Добрый, — эспер поправляет волосы. И, пожалуй, это не выглядит наигранно и так посредственно. В небе плывут облака. Чуя подходит ближе, встает почти рядом, не касаясь, но оставаясь так близко. Это ощущение дарит тепло.

Его руки касаются сухие, слегка мозолистые пальцы. Оттого дрожь бьется в теле, и горячая лава исторгается, шипит и разъедает счастьем. Счастье оказывается странно горячим и сладостным.

— Прогуляемся? — Чуя не отвечает, не может. Губы не слушаются и разъезжаются в счастливой улыбке. Чуя поднимает на него свой счастливый взгляд и, вглядываясь в глаза цвета кофе, чувствует, как заполняет его не только любовью, но и счастьем, сердце трепещет птицей, зажатой в силках, так и не выпущенной на волю.  
Ему хочется кричать. Ему хочется кричать, когда он, наконец, открывает слезящиеся глаза в реальности. Тогда кашель появляется в третий раз.

***

Жизнь текла своим чередом. Душная, она преподносила много новых испытаний. Эспер иногда задумывался над смыслом своих поступков.  
Смысл не находился. Не находился и сам факт существования болезни и существования его самого. Он много думал о том, что внутри него растут цветы, распространяются, таятся и живут. По выплюнутым лепесткам он не сразу понял, что за цветок растет в его грудной клетке. Ликорис, или же паучья лилия, пускала в нем свои стебли, вилась в нем змеей, таилась и щекотала сердце насмешливыми бутонами. Ее лепестки как раз начали появляться на его ладонях в момент цветения в садах, в тот же момент она зацвела и в нем. Август заканчивался. Он громыхал прохладным дождем и выл ветром, бился в окно, прося зайти в гости. Чуя не открывал окна, боялся потеряться, боялся потерять себя. В первые дни августа он только ощущал тяжесть, ходил с ней, нянчился и забывал. Больно не было. Сначала никогда не было боли, она приходила позднее. Боль пришла в сентябре, она скрутила его внутренности и радостно рассмеялась. Боль пришла на третий год его жизни и, наконец, разбудила дремавшую внутри болезнь. Их пляска оказалась безумством. Сквозь черное марево он посмотрел на свои ладони и, открыв рот, не имея возможности поднеси ладонь ко рту, зашелся кашлем. Кашель разрывал горло, мягкие цветочные лепестки больно врезались в глотку, горький привкус желчи смешивался с привкусом крови и запахом цветов. На полу, возле ног, некрасивый клубок из лепестков оказался. Насмешливый взгляд впился в его позвоночник, и сердце зашлось в ритме быстрой скачки. Тук, Тук, ТУК! Полупрозрачная слюна была смешана с кровью, и этот клубок, наверное, впервые в жизни заставил Чую почувствовать не просто страх. Ужас сковал его тело, прошел по костям, расправил плечи, и поцеловал его в висок. Почувствовав слабость, Накахара отшатнулся на пару шагов и осел на пол. Дрожь прошла по телу, и за большое количество времени он почувствовал на своем лице слезы. Неуверенные, они скапливались в уголках глаз, и через секунду их уже было не остановить. Стиснув зубы, он попытался не закричать, не завыть.

Тишина оказалась удушающей. Чуя захрипел, повалился на бок, неудобно подогнутые ноги после будут болеть, но он только закрыл глаза, смаргивая последние слезы, обнимая себя дрожащими руками.  
Темнота под глазами пляшет, веселится. Холод тянет по телу нити, шьет по нему нитками белыми. Боль распускает свои бутоны, красивые, яркие, источающие сладкий запах, кровь и тлен, жизнь и боль. Жизнь дает секунду. Жизнь дарит момент и дает один шанс, чтобы выжить. Накахара кривится, дар не принимает, оставляет лежать его брошенным ребенком в темноте.

***

Пожалуй, первый месяц жизни был самым сложным. В моменты отчаяния, в моменты боли и горечи, которые дарила жизнь, Чуя хотел бы взвыть. Горечь и боль преследовали его по пятам. Ступали по его следам, шли в своих переливчатых одеждах, развевающихся от ветра, и улыбались, тянули тонкие когтистые руки к нему, клали ладони на шею, давили и смеялись, отпуская. Их кривая усмешка снилась ему слишком часто. Кашель был не очень сильным и появлялся ближе к вечерним сумеркам, он редко бывал с примесью крови, но Чуя знал, что со временем кашель будет чаще, как и кровавые ошметки. Но жизнь все равно продолжалась. Чуя продолжал жить.

Его мысли почти все время были сосредоточены на Дазае. Странные, нервные, от ярости к смирению он метался, как зверь в клетке. Метался и, рыча на себя, клялся вырвать свое сердце и возложить на алтарь. Клялся вырвать сердце Осаму и страшился себя. Он не смог бы так поступить с ним. Он не смог бы… или смог.  
Эспер жил, как мог. Ушедший человек, предатель, чертова псина, которая загнала его в свою клетку и захлопнула створки, оставив его гнить во тьме. Он бы должен его ненавидеть и, даже, кажется, ненавидел, воображение играло с ним. Усмехалось. Чуя глотал таблетки, пригоршня разноцветных пилюлек каждое чертово утро оказывалась на его ладони. Их всего было семнадцать. Тот перечень болезней, что ему написали на немаленьком листке бумаги, он ненавидел так же сильно, как и Дазая.

Посещение больницы было необходимостью. Он пришел впервые туда, обитель жизни и смерти, обитель проклятая и роковая. В его плане, в его мыслях и теле, в нем жила и зрела болезнь. Встречи с докторами, множество кабинетов. Страшные шуршащие машины, холодные пальцы врачей на спине и груди. Множество странных проводков от пальцев и строгий и грустный в своей пустоте взгляд доктора. Перед ним на столе много бумаг, исписанные листки, вычурные слова, некрасивые внутренности. Снимки, диаграммы, слова. Ему давали советы. Много советов, много слов, букв, смысла не было. Диагнозы сыпались на него из рога изобилия и пестрили незнакомыми словами, теми врачебными штучками. Он не понимал. Кивал, как игрушечный, головой. И смотрел в окно, где по небу тучи плыли черные, серые, прозрачно-лиловые. Свет уплыл, кажется, окончательно. Тусклое существование его продолжалось даже после этого.

Он пил, как проклятый, снова, второй раз в жизни он запивал горечь, свою жизнь, свое настоящее и прошлое. Он запивал все, что мог. Пить при том количестве таблеток было страшно, но необходимо. Вино укутывало его в кокон защищенности и всемогущия. Вино дарило облегчение. Когда не было вина, он глотал успокоительные, сильнейшие, что мог найти и купить. В его жизни даже иногда случались светлые моменты. Но те терялись в череде серых будней. Накахара переставал чувствовать даже боль. Она следовала за ним. Плакать только не разучился. И плакал за закрытыми дверями собственной квартиры, хрипел, кричал и бился в истерике. В темноте, поглощенный болью и ненавистью, с жестоким пониманием, что смерть придет, он не мог ничего сделать. Искать Осаму? Искать предателя и признаваться ему в своих чувствах? Смешно, смешно, как же смешно!

— Чёртов Дазай… — слёзы катятся по щекам и пропадают в его волосах. Чуя смотрит в потолок. Идеально ровный тон, белый, без трещин, крашеный лепниной и светодиодными светильниками. Неважно все это. Он живет так уже не первый год. С каждым месяцем бледнее на глазах. Проходит уже достаточное количество времени, четвертый год его нескончаемой пытки. Четвертый год его болезни, седьмой год предательства. Это слишком долго даже для него. Мысли о суициде посещают слишком часто. Его затяжная депрессия творит с ним все, что душе угодно. Безэмоциональный, глухой к чужим просьбам, глухой даже к собственному сердцу, Чуя пытается выживать. Пытается выживать, но не живет даже мгновением. Он, похороненный под слоем таблеток и боли, скитается в мире. Призрачный и неживой, его голос иногда оседает на плечах пеплом и болью.

— Спаси… меня, — просит тьму эспер, и под рукой трескается пол. Он заходится кашлем и, смотря в темноту, таящуюся в углах, прикрывает глаза, не вставая с пола, твердого и холодного.

***

Жить получается относительно. Акутагава приходит с новостями и кривится зло, и Чуя тогда понимает. Понимание страшное, острое и калечащее его с новой силой. Иногда Накахаре кажется, что он свыкся. Оказывается, не свыкся, оказывается, похоронен под слоем пепла и злости.

— Босс, я встретил Дазая, — Рюноске немногословен. Неэмоционален, невежественен и жив.  
— О, и как поживает наш милый друг? — Огай Мори смотрит, как змея. Насмехается реальность. Глазами Огая смотрит в его душу.  
— К сожалению, жив, — и тут Накахара не может не согласится. Чуя смотрит на Акутагаву, его ледяное лицо, и чувствует, как подступает приступ кашля. Но кривится, давит его не в первый раз, остаётся идеальным, не дергается от боли. НЕ старается сбежать и оказывается заперт во тьме.

Чуя сходит с ума окончательно, когда, сжимая в руках нож, он смотрит на свою кровь, что пачкает пол его квартиры.

***

Чуя иногда задумывался над тем, почему ликорис. Отчаяние захлестывало его головой, и его нервы, натянутые как струны, трещали, норовили треснуть и, змеей извиваясь в груди и теле, впиться острыми краями в него. Ликорис ㅡ цветок отчаяния. Ликорис, как символ отречения. Чуя его даже принимал. Понимая свое положение. Плачевное, вязкое и топкое положение.

Впервые ликорис он увидел, когда вступил в портовую мафию. Живя же в трущобах города, он видел лишь грязь этого гнилого мира. И когда ему впервые попался на глаза цветок, он только и смог, слегка приоткрыв рот, наблюдать за ним. Солнце искрилось в небе, ярко красные лепестки его были прекрасные. Тонкие, длинные, как кинжалы, они защищали сердцевину цветка. Он тогда впервые вдохнул их аромат.

Ненависть к ликорису копилась, ядовитая и едкая, как кислота, ненависть росла бутоном. И когда ненависть раскрыла свои лепестки, Чуя, наконец, осознал всю плачевность ситуации. Цветок этот значил не красоту, не силу. Нет. Значение прозаично намекало на отречение. Это убивало. Он никогда не встретит Дазая?

— Чёртов цветок… Не встретимся, не увидимся, неважно, цветы ㅡ это всего лишь цветы, — Накахара, усмехаясь, смотря на закатное небо рубиново-красное, отражающиеся в море, вдруг подумал о том, что не встретить Осаму было бы не так уж и плохо. Тогда его сердцу точно не будет нечего угрожать. Врал себе Чуя умело и умело избегал понимания со своей стороны.

От того, что преподносит в дар судьба кажется, что плюют в душу. От того, что судьба насмешливая и непостоянная, Чуя впервые, наконец, задумывается: «Почему именно ликорис?»

Ложь Чуи оказывается кривой. Лжет он неумело, и оттого сердце трепещет в груди, а ликорис продолжает расти.

***

Пожалуй, их встреча ㅡ роковая ошибка. Чувство горечи оседает на губах Осаму, он распознает, но не понимает ее, ощущает, как становится трудно дышать, и кисельный воздух забивается в легкие. Чуя прячет свою боль так глубоко, как только возможно ее спрятать, и надевает на лицо маску. По ощущениям по телу ползет молния. Инфантильный, слегка яростный его тон, приправленный злостью, оказывается правдоподобным, звучит и выглядит как нельзя лучше, Накахара почти гордится собой. Дазай подшучивает над ним, ведет себя, как со старым другом, Осаму ухмыляется и следит пристально, коршуном, и улавливает его запах. Он точно помнит, как пахнет бывший напарник. От него всегда исходил сладковатый запах лимона, винограда, мяты и чертовой ириски. Сейчас он пах кровью, болью, смертью. Настороженно он следит за ним и видит, как выступает углами под маской лицо. Всматриваясь, он видит практически все и не видит совершенно ничего.

Накахара же чувствует только боль, она огненной плетью ложится на его плечи и спину. Он давит кашель, улыбается, скалится и прикрывает слезящиеся глаза. Продолжает играть, говорить и вычитывая текст с листка, которого нет. Он готовился. Готовился как на свидание, даже выпил лишнюю пригоршню таблеток, от которых тошно и трясет, знобит реальность. Чуя даже купил себе крем, чтобы кожа не выглядела слишком болезненно, и использовал его, выглядел почти идеально, почти как прежде. Болезнь прогрессировала, пожирала его тело, подгоняемая собственными способностями, ему было плевать, он уже прах. Только глаза, мертвые, потухшие, могут выдать его, их спрятать нельзя, невозможно нарисовать себе взгляд. Но он прячет их в тени шляпы, ставит голову так, что бы отблески света казались живыми. Он актёр, почти прирожденный, почти идеальный. Его игра достойна высшей похвалы.

Дазай ему не верит. Дазай играет и читает текст, строит ситуацию, смотрит.

Когда все заканчивается, Чуя выдыхает. Старается, не воскрешает повзрослевшее лицо Дазая в памяти, не может с собой ничего поделать. Боль в грудной клетке вспыхивает ярким чернильным огнем. Вспыхивает и кашель, зарожденный болезнью, и он сгибается. Падает на колени и больно бьется ими о твердый пол. Становится страшно. Лепестки сыплются изо рта, некрасивые ошметки. Крошится реальность. Оседает пепельным снегом на его волосы. И остается на его лице полупрозрачной пленкой. И жизнь, уходящая из его тела, гасит цвета. Чернильный мир, кажется, готов принять его, но двери все еще не распахивает. Оставляет Чую за закрытыми створками.

Над ним возвышается бледный в синеву Акутагава, Чуя смотрит на него в ужасе, в немом изумлении. Он молчит, сверлит согнутого Чую взглядом. Молчание оказывается ужасно удушающим и едким. Не получается сформулировать мысль и слова. Акутагава молчит злобный, с глухо клокочущей яростью. Смотрит. Пялится.

— Не волнуйся, — и слова совершенно не те. Не те, что он должен произнести. Но в голову не приходит ничего кроме них. Накахара не может продолжить. Его одолевает еще один приступ кашля. Перед ним валятся на пол ошмётки лепестков, и их становится даже больше. Кляксами расползается красный перед глазами, вспыхивает нервная система, огнем опаляет, и он хрипит, скребет холодный пол рукой. Он стонет глухо и болезненно. Боль скручивает все внутренние органы. Дрожащими руками он ощупывает собственные карманы, находит пластиковую пластинку с таблетками, но руки слушаются плохо, дрожат, и ослабевшие пальцы не могут выдавить пилюлю. Рюноске помогает, выхватывает пластинку, достает таблетку, передает ее в раскрытую ладонь, украшенную растертой кровью. Глотает таблетку Накахара, не морщась. Она застревает в глотке, но он усиливает, проталкивает горечь внутрь себя. Обезболивающие становится его спасением. Он выдыхает горячий воздух, чувство, будто внутри шевелятся тысяча огромных червей, не дает покоя. Слезятся глаза.  
— Сколько? — Акутагава уже не смотрит на него, отворачивает голову, прячет испуганный взгляд, в котором не понимание скользит. Спрашивает. Зачем спрашивает? Интереса ради? Нет, это не то, за что можно зацепится. Это страшно ㅡ смотреть, как из горла вываливаются лепестки.  
— Может, около года, может, меньше, — он пожимает плечами легкомысленно, незамысловато. Пожимает и становится по-настоящему страшно. Его срок отмерен линейкой и скоро закончится, пожираемый огнем.  
— Он? — Акутагава предельно ясен, не груб, ошарашено спокоен. Чуя смеется. От безысходности и боли смех выходит устрашающим и разбивается на осколки. Чуя кивает. Один, второй, третий раз. Вплетает тонкие костистые пальцы в свои выцветшие волосы. Остается сидеть на холодном полу, не пытается встать. Слабость все еще дает о себе знать. Но ему помогает стоящий на против Акутагава. Он сам подхватывает его под локоть и тянет, несколько неумело, неосторожно, но Чуя поднимается. Промаргивается. Все расплывается перед глазами. Чуя тихо и глухо стонет, прикусывая губу. Стоит, пошатываясь. Внутри корка заледенелая. Чуя закрывает глаза всего на миг… Пропадает и падает во тьму.

***

Во тьме оказывается прохладно. Она окутывает Чую, и, ласковая, обнимает его за плечи. Когда Чуя открывает глаза, Акутагава оказывается рядом, они в полупустом помещении. Накахара отлеживается на неудобной кушетке. Рюноске уже не выглядит настолько бледным, что похож на мертвеца. Слегка взволнованно, но не умирающим. Нет. Умирающий здесь только один.  
— Вы не хотите… — закончить ему не удается.  
— Нет, — отрывисто произносит Чуя. И смаргивает слезу, которая в секунду разбивается.  
Уходя домой, Чуя ощущает, как постепенно, капля за каплей, из него вытекает жизнь. Как пропадает, как истощается нить, что держит его на плаву. И, пожалуй, ему не жаль.

***

Просыпается Чуя сложно, больно. Матерится сквозь зубы. Пытается вспомнить, что произошло. В горле сухо, в голове пусто. Он приподнимается, садится в кровати. Его комната такая же, как и раньше, ухоженная, чистая. На столе завявшие розы стоят уже давно. Рядом лежит пульт от телевизора. Створки окна открыты, и ветер трепет полупрозрачную штору. За окном уже темнеет. На электронных часах вечер, в душе уже ночь. Чуя сглатывает, захлебывается кашлем, сгибается, хватается рукой за одеяло и пытается второй рукой прикрыть рот, успевает. Но от интенсивности кашля все же пара капель крови оказывается на чистом белье. Накахару это мало волнует. Когда он умрет, все это не будет иметь никакого значения. Лепестки щекочут горло. Он откашливает оставшиеся лепестки, их набралась уже практически вторая пригоршень.

Внутри расползается ледяная вьюга. Чуя сдавленно стонет, захлёбывается криком, при том, что глаза остаются сухими. Он сдавленно хрипит в подушку. И снова закрывает глаза, проваливается в свои же мысли. Иногда кажется, что мозг играет с ним, насмехается. В его голове Дазай тянет руку. Вежливая улыбка его губ, прикрытый хитрый прищур глаз. Он тянет к нему руку и в сантиметре от его щеки опускает его, мазнув кончиком пальца по скуле, отходит на пару шагов. Отворачивается. Накахара рычит. Зверю подобный, его оскал оседает на губах. Он хватает Осаму за лацканы пальто, замирает. Вглядывается своими глазами в его глаза.

— Я тебя… — голос уносит шёпот ветра, Чуя отчаянно старается услышать. Не слышит, злится. Дазай рядом, он поднимается на носки, но голос чужой не доносится до него.  
— Придурок, — роняет слова рыжеволосый мафиози. Во взгляде его ярость и злость, разочарование.

В глотке оседает крик.

***

В экране много слов. Чуя читает их, хмурится.

Ханахаки. Вторая половина единого целого

Многие считают Ханахаки болезнью богов. Мы много раз размышляли на эту тему. Но всегда приходили к одной единственной мысли: почему богов? Люди не боги, и если это болезнь, почему ее нельзя вылечить? Мы провели много исследований и нашли пару упоминаний данного заболевания. Но оно имеет мало общих фактов с болезнью, что существует сейчас. По легендам, боги, испытавшие любовь, оказывались зараженными проклятым семенем. Их любовь растила семя, что убивало их. Ростки смерти прорастали в богах, и их жизненный срок сокращался от каждого нового цветка. Чем больше цветов вырастало в богах, тем меньше становился срок их жизни, и тем быстрее они покидали свой мир. Верховное божество не могло оставить все, как есть, и излечить от проклятия тоже не могло. И создал бог пару заболевшим богам. И их любовь, взаимосвязь душ смогла разбить страшное проклятие.

Краткий пересказ старой легенды. Чуя кривится. Это странно. Вторая половина, которая должна разбить проклятие. Но это и смешно. Нет никакой второй половины. Есть только настоящее и мир, где люди зверье, злое и несчастное зверье, с нескончаемым потоком проблем, просьб и требований.

В глубине души Накахара верит легендам и сказкам. А за окном громыхает гром, ярко режет молния темное небо, и прозрачные капли сыплются с неба. Чуя давит желание выскочить на улицу и вдохнуть запах озона и дождя. Давит, потому что сил нет выбраться из своей коморки.

***

Жизнь, точнее последние ее месяцы, в реальности оказываются сумасшедшими, страшными. Дазай пропадает, появляется и снова исчезает. Играет, насмехается. А Чуя пытается жить. Его жизнь превращается в круговорот боли. Чую тошнит практически постоянно, он не спит ночами, проваливается в секундах. Живет своей смертью.

Наверно, судьба преподносит ему новые и новые испытания. Он встречает Дазая. Не раз и, даже, не два. Странно, глухо клокочет смех в горле. Их встречи практически всегда оказываются молчаливым приветствием, недолгой беседой. Чуе, кажется, этого хватает, но не хватает, нет. Ему мало, страшно и обидно. Он старается не хвататься за человека, что рядом, как за соломинку и тонет, не тянет руки к свету. Связанный и страшно уставший, он тонет в чёрном мареве. Он не вспоминает предательства. Не хочет его вспоминать. Эти мысли дарят ему боль, хотя боли, впрочем, и так слишком много. Осаму все же замечает, что Накахаре нездоровится. Он спрашивает его и смотрит заинтересованно. Пульсирует боль в сознании. Цветастая жизнь играет с ним. Зачем, он бы спросил, да не может. Не успевает ухватить ее за рукав и остается ни с чем.

— Заболел, Чуя? — улыбка на его губах вежливая и неживая. Эспер улыбается, трясет головой в знак согласия. Заболел, как пить дать заболел. Улыбка выходит вымученной, трескается губа, на языке привычный привкус крови.  
— Ничего страшного, — как бы все же невзначай отвечает. Зачем ему знать, что его боль убивает его, что Дазай и есть та причина. Впрочем, какая глупость молчать о том. Ему не хочется, даже просто страшно услышать отказ. Так что он молчит, как девчонка, которая ходит в старшую школу и боится себя, последствий.  
— И что же это? — Осаму сосредоточен.  
— Небольшие проблемы с желудком, а также побочная анемия, — он это говорит практически всем. Настоящую причину знают всего трое. Это Огай Мори, Акутагава и Коё, и, если болезнь мало касается работы, никого это не волнует, Чуя думает, что это нестрашно, вот так умирать, последовательно, не секундой. Он умирает уже годами, длительными месяцами.  
Впрочем, в этих диагнозах есть правда. Анемия присутствует, не помогает усиленный курс витаминов, глюкозосодержащих препаратов. А проблемы с желудком это не так и страшно, его болезнь уже вообще нестрашная проблема. Он пьет горстями таблетки. Пока что помогает. Они расходятся. Чуя думает о смерти. Осаму подмечает все и, даже, намеренную ложь Чуи.

***

Жизнь утекает сквозь пальцы. Ощущается дремой. Оскомину набивают вопросы о самочувствии. Чуя отвечает. С ним все прекрасно. Он пока жив. И пока жить будет, возможно, недолго, но не так и важно все это.

Дазай встречается на пути, прогулка, последние моменты жизни оказываются занятием интересным и, в какой-то мере, познавательным. Он узнает много о жизни города за пределами портовой мафии, нескончаемого потока миссий и людей. Осаму практически преследует его. Смотрит, изучает. Он намеренно остаётся замеченным. Намеренно смотрит в спину, просверливает взглядом, не таится, не высмеивает и не остается надолго, как хотелось бы Чуе. Накахаре ничего не остается, как игнорировать его или пригласить на беседу, и его слова всегда несусветная глупая игра, от которой на языке смех сахаром расползается и горечью остается. Грубит. Душевной романтической сцены не выходит. Дешёвая подделка не выглядит правдоподобной.

— Тебе что-то нужно? — Чуя усталый, злой и раздражённый. Он смотрит прямо в глаза…  
— Ничего такого, — Дазай не заморачивается, жмет плечами. Его взгляд практически высверливает в нем дыру. И разговор без смысла, строки, вырванные из контекста, мир, сделанный из картона.  
— Тогда не преследуй меня, — просит. И уходит, не сказав больше ни слова. Усталый и чувствующий только боль. Остается позади Дазай, его нить спасения, его болезнь и смысл. Остается позади переполненная улица города и солнце, катящееся за горизонт.

Оказываясь как можно дальше от людей и Осаму, Чую вырывает. Рвет не долго, но больно. Лепестки выскальзывают из его рта, ложатся цветастыми каплями на земле, он утирает рот рукавом, не заботясь о чистоте. Сверкает солнце. Голубые глаза, выцветшие от усталости, смотрят в ту же бездонную чистоту, в которой нет смертельной усталости.

***

Наверное, так разрушаются сказки? Сказка оказывается чушью, бестолковой, мутной, дарующей надежду и отталкивающей людей, чушью. Чуя не верит в легенды, в сказания, предсказания, гороскопы, в себя. Он читал много разных легенд, сказок, предположений. Он читал книги, статьи, разоблачения. И не находил ничего.

В сказках много любви, нет страха, нет боли. Но это ненастоящее, не реальность, от которой тошно.

Чуя смотрит. В газете слова. Много, разные шрифты, буквы разной величины и фотографии, на которые он не обращает внимания. Он смотрит на ГОРОСКОП. Цепляется взглядом за вычурные буквы.  
«Тельцы. Ваша жизнь изменится! Подождите немного и не принимайте поспешных решений, они могут сказаться на вашем здоровье.»

Смех рвется. И Чуя впервые в жизни хочет доверится бумаге. Но не верит.

***

Пожалуй, ночь наступает слишком быстро, Накахара смотрит в окно.  
Яркие всполохи оранжево-бежевого цвета, сквозь толщу лёгких синеватых облаков, обрамлённых золотистой каймой, в окне скрывались за горизонтом. Темень наступала, медленная, в яркой позолоченной оболочке. Отблесками оставалась в памяти и наяву.  
В памяти вспыхивает голос Дазая.

Обрамленная серебром, бархатная ночь и тьма приходят за ним. Тьма живая, ее клубы дымятся в углах, в его легких. По ощущениям плавятся кости, вспыхивает фейерверк, нервы сыплются яркими всполохами. Он не доходит до кровати, заходит только в комнату и падает на пол, больно бьется коленями и спиной. Расцарапывает ладонь о косяк двери. Это не первый раз. Это, кажется, повторяется изо дня в день. Он остается сидеть на месте. Пялится в темноту и почти не дышит. В голове пусто, сердце медленно отдается толчками в груди и ощущается не как часть организма, скорее, как чужеродное нечто, вырвать хочется, не получается.

Умирать оказывается страшно. Он кашляет. Заходится хриплым звучным звуком, выплевывает слишком большое количество крови и лепестков. По лицу ползут злые слезы. Смерть кладет свои руки на его плечи, ее лицо скрыто тьмой. Накахара на миг закрывает глаза. Смеется. Плачет. Открыв глаза, он смотрит в темноту собственной квартиры. Улыбается. Стискивает из последних сил свою грудную клетку. Кости плавятся. Рассыпается реальность, крошится, бьется в клетке.

Молчание его затягивает. Он отрешенно наблюдает за часами. Стрелки движутся медленно, слегка раскачиваясь двигается минутная, секундная же рвется вперед, гонится за минутной, а другая же остается на месте неподвижная, часовая. Остается на месте и Чуя.

— Люблю тебя, Дазай, — голос его ㅡ шепот. В квартире тихо, трепет ветер штору. Трепет нервы боль. Цветы в груди начинают шевелиться. Он чувствует, как нарастает боль, от тупой и незначительной, даже, привычной, она становится невыносимой. Режущая, как кинжал, боль пронзает его. Он стонет, хрипит. Слезы продолжают катится по щекам.

Тишина разъедает каленым железом. Накахара стонет. Отчаянно, глухо и молебно. Все плывет, мутится. Какая-то часть его отчаянно цепляется за жизнь, а жизнь сквозь пальцы песком ускользает. И больно уже не так, страх накатывает волной. Больно бьется в лицо ветер, гладит и одаряет пощечиной. Чуя практически сдается. Опускает руку, которая грузом лежит на его груди и соскальзывает. Тишина удушает. Он хрипит, по лицу скользят слезы. По горлу, мягко сжимая, удушают цветочные лепестки. Их слишком много, кажется, он разорвется. Ощущения страшные, больно.

— А раньше признаться было не судьба? — чужой голос застает врасплох Накахару, в голосе том сквозит разочарование и усталость масштабов вселенной, усмехается голос. Не верит, не видит, но слышит. Сквозь страх он пытается разобраться. И не разбирается, не понимает. Нереально.  
— Все равно рано или поздно умирать, — смеётся, облизывает сухие треснутые губы. Лепестки щекочут глотку. Боль гладит его по спине. Сжимается сердце, готовое остановится, но то из последних сил бьется, стиснутое и разорванное болью и цветами. Замереть на секунду, на миг и вечность пытается время, пытается, не выходит. Секундная стрелка несется вперед. Кашляет, отплевывает кровь, и слишком большое количество лепестков, молодой человек. «Хотя все же умереть лучше поздно, чем рано», ㅡ бьётся в голове крамольная мысль. Но это уже неважно, его заполняет, как пустой сосуд, горечь и огонь, боль напополам делит место с умиротворением и принятием. Огонь начинает скручивать кости, Чуя едва воротит языком, просит. — Простишь меня?

Эти слова, произнесенные с тяжелым сердцем, оказываются спусковым крючком, и отдается реальность и горечью, и болью, и страхом. Въедливая удушающая атмосфера квартиры обрушивает на него весь свой спектр. Стены давят, кривятся и двигают остов, смещают плотный кирпич и деформируют его. Дазай вышагивает из темноты, как страх, ужас, как сама смерть. Из-за угла… Смотрит на Чую. Слабого, беззащитного, испачканного кровью, с рассыпанными лепестками, заляпанными кровью. Беззащитный, глупый, человек. И оказывается рядом, глупый визави.

— Прощу, если повторишь признание, — Осаму говорит уверенно. Смотрит в голубые глаза, в которых вселенская усталость скопилась и голубая пелена, подернутая тоской и хмарью. Предсмертная чернота расползается во взгляде. Кажется, видно, как бьется реальность в тисках.  
— Я люблю тебя, — Чуя не соображает. Не верит в свои слова и говорит правду. Правду, как ненастоящую тайну. Разоренная реальность вдруг оказывается настоящей.  
— Вот так бы сразу и сказал, Чуя, — Дазая присаживается на корточки. Кладет свою руку на холодное лицо Чуи, наклоняется ниже и прижимается своими губами к его. — Я тоже в тебя влюблён, Накахара.

Слова Дазая правда. Не рвется из груди стебель цветочный, не пробивает грудную клетку, как кинжалом, бутон, тяжелый и красный. И оказывается реальность странная до одури. Чуя не понимает, не принимает действительность, ощущает чужие губы на своих, чужое дыхание и поцелуй. Реальность, как ни странно, реальная, настоящая, по ощущениям… Он открывает глаза, открывает по-настоящему, и смотрит, впивается взглядом в чужое лицо. Нет мыльного ощущения, вселенная, мир действителен. Чуя отскакивает. И откуда берутся силы и куда пропадают? Смотрит на Дазая, не веря. Надламывается что-то внутри, и кислота выплескивается на него. Боль продолжает прожигать грудную клетку. Он наклоняет голову и смотрит на свою кожу, ощущает как шевелится что-то под ней. Сквозь полупрозрачную преграду течет смола, ее видно, как по венам движется нечто черное. Он смотрит на свое запястье. Странное ощущение охватывает все тело, скручивают, ввинчивают в плоть тонкие иглы. Боль продолжает гореть в нем. Он закашливается. Исходится шипящим громким кашлем, по губам кровь капает, с ошметками лепестков из него вываливается огромный цветок красного ликориса. Он вываливается бутоном не измятым, свежим, оторванным от стебля. И сгнивает в секунду, как пепельный. На руке остается только черный прах. Чуя в ужасе смотрит на свою ладонь, потом на запястье, после переводит взгляд на не менее удивленного Дазая. Детектив немного хмурится, всматривается своими глазами в глаза Чуи. Ощущение странное, кажется, в горле бабочки щекочут глотку, по телу жаркая волна прокатывается. Осаму наклоняется снова, приникает губами к его губам. Рыжеволосый отвечает на поцелуй, не может остановится. Хватается своими испачканными пальцами за воротник неизменного пальто, пачкая бежевую ткань небольшим количеством подсохшей крови. Дазай не замечает этого, прижимает худое от перенесенной болезни тело к себе, оставляя свои ладони на пояснице так, что бы отстранится Чуя смог, но не сбежать. Бегство было бы не кстати.

— Скажи мне, Чуя, почему ты не признался раньше? — оторвавшись от Накахары, спросил Осаму. Рыжий не смог ответить, посмотрел в его глаза. Задумался. И не ответил. Они остались молчать, слушая тишину и секунды.  
— Просто так получилось, — мафиози наклонил голову, положив ее на плечо. А фраза, фраза звучала фальшиво и нудно. Поза была не особо удобной, так что в таком положении они провели не слишком много времени. Детектив оказался, или захотел показаться, джентльменом, поднял ослабевшего парня на руки и шагнул к кровати. И оказался очень даже береженый с ношей, и пусть путь был не далек, но Чуя покраснел и смутился так сильно впервые.  
— Действительно, но могло бы получится и по-другому, — Осаму засмеялся, невеселый смех его разрушил тьму, что таилась по углам. Тьма отступила окончательно, и мафиози впервые вдохнул воздух полной грудью, с момента проявления болезни. Их поцелуй повторился. Сладостная нега разлилась по коже и нервам, и Накахара впервые за длительное время почувствовал счастье. Счастье по вкусу оказалось, как карамель и любовь.

***

Чуя пришел в себя на утро, и оно встретило его слишком тесными объятиями, сладким ощущением счастья и тошнотой. Все не могло быть слишком радужно. Накахара, подергавшись в объятиях детектива, зашипел, все же разбудив того. Мысли путались и оказывались мягкими и нервными.

— Доброе утро, — Дазай улыбнулся. Не как раньше, много лет назад. Нет. Его улыбка сейчас была спокойнее, хотя все такая же плутоватая. Чуя смутился, отвернул в миг запылавшее лицо и почувствовал себя ребенком, а если не ребенком, подростком уж точно.

— Доброе. Отвали, пожалуйста, от меня, — Накахара сгрубил, но не смог бы ничего поделать с собой за миллион йен. Впрочем, Осаму не обиделся, улыбнулся и отстранился, уловив смущение партнера. Их первые шаги в понимании друг друга все же были сделаны, робкие и нервные. — Мне таблетки выпить нужно, — все же уточнил рыжий. И посмотрел на Дазая с новой стороны. И Осаму так же взглянул на него, столкновение взглядов, заискрило… И посмотрел он не сквозь, как раньше, не вскользь. Сейчас его взгляд был испытывающим, прожигающим, направленным прямо в душу. Это на момент секундный заставило испытать еще один прилив счастья.

Таблетки снова покоились на его ладони. Их принес Осаму. Он был молчалив, не так разговорчив и колок, как всегда, это не пугало, вовсе нет. Это наводило на мысли, определенные и не очень. Но то, как он касался его рук, и вообще его, говорило о многом. Проглотив сначала одну часть таблеток, Накахара принялся за вторую. Он всегда их делил, по одной было долго, по частям все же быстрее. Отказываться от таблеток он не собирался, понимал, что организму нанесен сильнейший ущерб, что избавление от цветов — это не выздоровление. То, что цветочная болезнь сделала с его телом, долго будет напоминать о себе. Это было бы странно, избавившись от болезни, от ханахаки, избавится от остальных. Да, то, что случилось с организмом и органами, было следствием проявления, но также мгновенно, мановение палочки волшебной, они не лечились. Хотя Чуя хотел бы этого. Но реальный мир был жесток, и подорванное здоровье нужно восстанавливать. Понимание этого приносило облегчение. Он больше не должен был существовать, считая дни до своей смерти.

— А ты изменился, — вдруг произнес серьезным голосом Дазай. Накахара бросил на него быстрый взгляд и отвел его, уставившись в стену, не имея сил смотреть на него.

— А ты ни капельки, — и неправда звучит неправильно. И Чуя улыбается и ощущает, как теплеет в сердце что-то.

Их разговоры оказываются сумасшедшими. Бессмысленные, они были о пустоте и в пустоте. Накахара не разговаривал много, предпочитал молчать. Смотреть сквозь, в душу. И оказывался в той толще непонимания и чужого несовершенства, что терялся. Дазай был сложным, организованным и странным. Чуя терял себя в нем.

Чуя, кажется, давно был потерян в этом мире и найден, наконец.

***

Оказывается, жить ㅡ это сложно. Понимание приходит не скоро, и Чуя смотрит на себя в зеркало. Жить сложно. Он улыбается, кривится себе и отводит свой взгляд. В темноте его души все еще живет въедливый страх. Накахара пытается не подаваться ему. Иногда не выходит, и он ощущает реальность, как странный приросток к его жизни, ненастоящий и сшитый нитками белыми.

Время идет. Тащит за собой рыжеволосого эспера, ведет за руку, как ребенка. Доктора разводят руками и снова проводят обследования. Каждый выздоровевший, каждый, кто смог побороть болезнь, о которой разговоров больше, чем о новой войне, оказывается счастливчиком. Ему говорят об этом постоянно, напоминают. А он пытается жить и живет. Его состояние улучшается. Вторичные болезни преследуют его и сейчас. Они будут преследовать его еще долго, он знает об этом, но не противится. Это уже не страшит, все, что могло помешать ему жить, оказывается похоронено.

На просторах жизни оказывается так много всего. Мафия остается позади, не слишком далеко, но не слишком близко. Иногда ему снится даже кровь. Бывает, что он просыпается от собственного крика и, хватаясь за горло, ждет приступа. Приступов больше нет.

Дазай приходит к нему. Приходит, проносит что-то с собой. Неважно что, это могут быть сладкие булочки, чай, книги или кассеты. Он приносит с собой странности и счастье. Чуя живет им.  
Уход из портовой Мафии, иногда, кажется, что он просто ушел в отпуск. Огай Мори был немногословен, потому как убийство, конечно, не могло быть многословным. Голословными обвинениями не бросался. Накахаре казалось, что пора убежать. Но не мог. Оставался привязанный и повязанный. Осаму был его якорем и держал слишком крепко. Отношения вязались медленно, долго. Но это было не страшно. Они не пытались быть сразу парой. Они узнавали друг друга с самого начала. От ненависти к любви и пониманию. Кажется, мир рушился и возрождался.

***

В горячечной темноте дышать сложно. Дазай шепчет. Действует по наитию и оказывается чертовски медлителен. Чуя ненавидит его за эту медлительность, нежность. Хватает и тянет за волосы, безжалостно скалится и хрипит. Под пальцами волосы мягкие, Накахара стонет, когда его шею прикусывают острые зубы. От пальцев чужих, но горячих и бесстыдных становится хорошо. Тело горит, плавится и не препятствует. Чуя подгоняет, просит, кусает сам. Впивается в него всеми конечностями.

— Боже, — стонет рыжеволосый. И смотрит на него, его глаза блестят и выглядят алмазами в темноте его квартиры.

— Чуя, — Дазай целует напористо и горячо. Зовет по имени, кладет свои руки на голое худощавое тело и не может остановится. Их тела совместимы, идеально дополняют друг друга. Дазай почти верит в то, что Чуя его половина. Он даже верит в то, что витая линия, появившаяся на запястье ㅡ знак.

Оказывается, умирать так сложно и просто. Одновременно чувствуя легкость и тяжесть, Чуя не определял себя. Не может сказать, кто он есть на самом деле. Он смотрит в чужие глаза и пытается не пропасть, но пропадает. Впитывая в себя любовь, счастье и ту другую сторону любви. Их любовь была горькой, и она горела и слегка горчила. Но ощущения были лучшие в его жизни. Накахара ощущает себя целым. Определённо целым и счастливым. Когда существует идеальная половина, не нужен и мир.


	2. Дазай

Когда солнечный диск скрывается за горизонтом и вспыхивает последний луч в небе, мир под грузными тучами остается во тьме.  
У Дазая под ребрами бьется сердце, хоть иногда и кажется, что его нет. Будто бьется стальной механизм, не чувствующий ничего. Но он все же жив, не смотря на то, что его преследуют мысли о суициде, а судьба дает прозрачные намеки.

В голове жалкие ошмётки мыслей, они ㅡ предположения, загадки. Нет ни понимания, ни чувств. Взгляд пуст, пустота его пожирает, как это было до и после, каждый день, кажется, с рождения. Город от чего-то живет, вокруг суетится множество людей. Осаму не обращает на них внимания, не старается понять, а если и пытается, то не выходит. Эспер существует, а не живёт, и, перебинтовывая собственные руки, не чувствует ничего. Под кожей струится не кровь, но холодное серебро, заполняя его всего.

Он обращает внимание на новости, но его чувства остаются на месте. Призрачная стрелка весов не сдвигается с места, нет осознания, что внутри него, в темноте. Усмехается себе, людям. В департаменте много говорят о ханахаки. Эта болезнь забавна и глупа. У него нет чувств, нет ничего. Сердце остается мертвым и не подгоняется даже призрачным стуком. Но так было не всегда. Так было не всегда! И горько смеется Осаму, мафия ㅡ его бывший дом и дом преданный, но ждущий его. Он не хочет возвращаться. Нет смысла, нет желания, нет ничего… Осаму старается не вдаваться в подробности глухой застарелой мысли, бьющейся в подкорке и не нашедшей выхода, она остается задавленной и ненужной.

Когда его отрезвляют, детектив смотрит, улыбается. Улыбка будто приклеена на его лице, но она не несет в себе ничего. Абсолютная пустота. Куникида бросает в него книгу, привычное движение, и он уворачивается. Все остается на своих местах, и он просто знает, предугадывает мысли, действия, люди так просты. И не важно, что в голосе холод, что во взгляде пляшет вьюга.

Дазай живет департаментом, работой, пойманной эмоцией и мыслями о суициде. Останавливать его никто по-настоящему не торопится, мирная жизнь льется заданиями и чувствами людей. Людей много, они все со своими странностями и искренними эмоциями.

***

Время несется с бешеной скоростью, неумолимое и страшное. Дазай смотрит на себя в зеркало, а в нем не меняется ничего. Остается прежним лицо, пустота, обнимающая за плечи, холодность и расчет. Все на месте.

Портовая мафия — бывший дом. Это словосочетание укореняется в нем, оно въедается и не вытравливается ни ядом, ни кислотой. Но, как оказалось, дом ㅡ это совершенно иное.  
За окном стучат призрачные капли дождя. В свете фонаря они кажутся алмазами, сыплющимися с неба, и пропадает всякая ненужная мысль. Дазай смотрит в окно собственной небольшой квартирки. Прыгать не так высоко, пересыхает в глотке и комок собирается в глотке… Считает про себя: «раз, два три, … пять».

Он не хочет, но воспоминания приходят, как навязчивые гости, от которых нет толка. Но Чуя Накахара остается в его мыслях: улыбчивый, геройствующий и совершающий гнусные поступки во имя мира мафии, во имя Огая Мори. Преданный, ласковый и не понимающий как жить, человек. Он никогда не оставался загадкой, открытая книга для него одного. Нет, он не вызывает подробных, горячих чувств. Остается призрачным и эфемерным в воспоминаниях. Таким и должно быть прошлое, от которого он пытается спрятаться. Дазай прячется от самого себя и выходит у него, мягко говоря, не очень. Прятаться от себя слишком глупая идея. Но для него она остается, наверное, единственным выходом.

***

В то время, их, наверное, называли друзьями? Чуя для него никогда не был просто другом, это было что-то другое. Они были кем угодно ㅡ соперниками, понимающими друг друга людьми, кем-то неважным и вымышленным ㅡ от потери не страдали бы оба. Но они не были друзьями. Громкое пафосное слово.

Смешной паренек с огненной шевелюрой, с глазами цвета незабудок и справедливо полагающий, что мир ему должен, для него остался в мыслях человеком. Давным-давно не забытый, но оставленный, преданный, глупый Чуя. Глупый человек. Мир не должен никому и ничего, не должен ни он, ни кто-либо еще. Они разъясняют этот момент, Дазай получает пару синяков и чувства… Их перепалки, взрывные эмоции, дарованные или данные взаймы. Чуя мелькает в нем, остается призрачным и намекает на себя, но сидит в отдалении. Второй план его жизни. Вторая роль немого кино, черно-белой кинолентой в его голове. Играют приглашенные актеры, и за кадром бьется в истерике жизнь, из нее режиссёр никакой. И фильм выходит странным и переполненным, глухим и неважным. Жизнь пишет дерьмовые сценарии, но кому-то отдает лучшее, кто-то вымаливает у нее мгновения, кто-то просто остается один.

— Ты мой пес, — Накахара кривится и взрывается негодованием. Это так похоже на него, они оба дети. Чуя все равно его пес, мысль старается укорениться в прожженной думами земле, она растет. Взрывной, наглухо отбитый дуэт, двойной, черный. В них ни намека на человечность, ни намека на страдание и сострадание. Их взаимоотношения ㅡ калейдоскоп и вырванные из контекста рандомные фразы, взаимные упреки.

Живут они, как могут, за ними следит тысяча глаз, за ними остается тысяча голосов. Перебоем в кране бьется вода, кровью ранят пули, ошметками тел, на периферии улыбка искажает лицо, и бьется реальность, сжатая в тисках. Они пишут сценарии, и, гладя друг друга против шерсти, существуют. У Чуи по локоть руки в крови, у Дазая по горло мир заполнен чужой кровью. Не страшно, не важно. Они поступают так от безысходности, оттого, что диктует правила судьба. Иногда судьба невменяема, иногда она дарит цветы.

— Ты ужасный лгун, — однажды сообщает Дазай страшную весть Чуе. В его глазах бьется убитая реальность. Трескается мир и тьма охватывает их. Тьма делится теплом и холодом и кочует, танцует, поет.

— Ты ужасный человек, — У Накахары дергается глаз. Он держится, пристегивает себя наручниками, правилами, всем. Дазай в его мыслях существует, но в мире его, кажется, нет. Они делятся мыслями, словами, чувствами. Но никогда не переходят черты, что делит их. До и после, нет.

Мир, шуточный и картонный, не принимает их двоих. И, вышвырнутые, они остаются куклами, безвольными марионетками.

***

Рожденный во тьме, останется во тьме.

Дазай не старается слушать мир. Но мир сам приходит к нему. Он иногда ухватывает строки в интернете, в газетах, статьях, на афишах. Мир вламывается к нему, громкий и страшный. Непонятный чертов мир с красками и чувствами, вламывается, ломает ребра, остается в груди пустотой и кровит ранами, гноится, оставляя после себя тысячи шрамов. Он живет по своим правилам, неписаным и не важным.

От чего-то он смотрит на людей, ищет в них себя. Не находит. Пустота всегда за его спиной.

Ханахаки живет в этом мире. Осаму слышит о ней много, слова льются, страдают и кровоточат. От чего-то текст и описание болезни вызывают много вопросов, и они остаются нерешенными по сей день. Болезнь всегда поражает одного человека в паре. Любовь ㅡ заразная болезнь, а ханахаки нет, мир ее устроен односторонне и бьется в стену. Он хмурится и читает дальше, интересно, странно и навязчиво. Как могут расти цветы в теле? Отчего они живут, отчего цветут? Дазай вглядывается в картинки на экране ㅡ разные, истлевающие цветы, кровоточащие изодранные грудные клетки. Розы, вьюнки, орхидеи, тюльпаны, гортензии, хризантемы. Названий было много, он смотрел на болезнь сквозь призму, не понимания, не принимая. Горькая обыденность, кровоточащая реальность, смысла нет и не намечается. Осаму читает, смотрит второй, третий раз. Зачем?

***

В голове сплошь склоки и чернота, осколки его личности, жизни. Он не хочет верить и понимать не желает, жизнь дарит ему гербарий, опускает на голову корону, бьет наотмашь и целует в губы. В голове вспыхивает рыжий рассвет, такой же, как волосы Чуи. Накахара оказывается пустотой в его голове, стоит поодаль и смотрит, пронзительно и зло.

У Чуи вкусы разные, он любит сладкое, ненавидит морковь, любит кофе и сигареты, кажется, ненавидит его, кажется, страдает, кажется много чего. Мальчишка с глазами цвета ледовитого океана, мальчик бессильный и всесильный, существующий мгновением и взмахом чужой руки. И паутина тянет его руки и ноги, он смотрит на него, не улыбается, кривится и скалится. Как чертов пес. Чуя странный от начала и до конца, непонятый, не стремящийся к вершинам, но от чего-то старающийся больше всех. Дазай же противоположен ему, кажется, тянется к вершинам, тянет руки и смотрит только вперед, но на деле тьма его любит. Тьма его оберегает. Дазай Осаму, смешной человек с тысячей голосов за спиной, с тысячей мыслей в голове. Они встречаются в штабе, смотрят друг на друга, жгут каленым железом, размахивают кулаками, живут, и жизнь стремится к ним тонким ручейком, обхватывает их волной и оставляет за спиной своего мировоззрения.

— Ты, Осаму, убью, паскуда, — Чуя хрипит, машет руками, руки у него белоснежные, тонкие запястья, пальцы. Красивые, изящные. Дазай смотрит не на него ㅡ на руки, и от чего-то хочет прикоснуться к одной из его ладоней и не останавливается, исполняет свое желание. Крик затихает, тишина висит маяком в воздухе, трескается бархатный мир, и Накахара вздыхает. Отрешенный, не безмятежный. Дазай предельно вежлив, предельно собран. Рука в руке горячая. Дазай смотрит, изучает, откладывается в памяти ошарашенное лицо. Отчего-то в груди теплеет, от того спектра эмоций, что захлестывает Накахару. Дазай невинен, хлопает глазами и в миг разворачивается, уходя от него, бросив последний взгляд. Нечитаемый…

Остается за спиной светлый переклик его жизни, гаснет свет.

***

У жизни свои правила, свои законы. Фальшивый мир трескается и расходится тысячей ломаных дорожек под ногами, хрустит, как первый лед.

В глотке стынет горячий воздух. Дазай смотрит не на себя, ему незачем смотреться в зеркало. Накахара идет по улице бледный, почти неживой, от тяжести в груди тянет сердце, как камень. Сверкает полуденное солнце, и город штормит, бьется в истерике, растворяется и смеется судьба. Ставит подножку, не дает догнать. Чуя в его глазах остается надолго запечатленный и оставшийся в голове, нарисованный выцветшими чернилами. Человек в его груди бьется в истерике. Дазай не догоняет его, отпускает руки, и холод по кончикам пальцев ползет, и гладит холод и руки, и сердце, закрадывается в легкие и в голове проясняется, и меркнет жизнь.

***

У Чуи свои мысли, свои предпочтения. Осаму следит за ним, иногда ненамеренно, иногда выискивая что-то, чего нет. Их общение перекликается с проклятием, их слова ранят друг друга, пулеметная очередь пробивает тела, и кости крошатся в щепки, занозами оставаясь в плоти. Плотина мыслей в голове переполнена афоризмами и сравнениями. Дазай усмехается в сторону Чуи, дарит взгляд, смотрит пристально. Выискивает эмоции и поглощает трепетный чужой вздох. Следит, как меняется выражение на лице. Дазай твердит себе, что нет у него чувств, нет ничего. Но проскальзывает и тянется к нему пауком клубок из всего. У Чуи в глазах вечность. В глазах его не то, что всегда, остаётся горечью и раздражением реальность, отдается привкусом карамели на губах трепетный вздох. В сердце замирает секунда, замирает в вечности и сыплется тысячей осколков, упавшие звезды таятся в глазах смотрящего. Осаму теряет воздух в легких.

— Черт, — шепчет Накахара, отворачивается. Отводит свой взгляд, в котором звезды. Дазаю жаль. Он не хочет терять это, но теряет и остается в комнате один, когда Чуя поднимается на ноги.

В комнате тихо. В реальности бьется непонимание, и бьется в кровавое месиво.

Он читает Накахару, как открытую книгу. Читает по строкам, рифмует слова и меняет местами буквы, но пробиться сквозь дебри не может. Ощущает себя слабым, безвольным и ненужным человеком. В мире слишком много ненужных людей… Он старается читать, Накахара теплый и живой, он тянет из него строки и рифмы, старается вникнуть в то, что ему удается раскопать, и не ведется на фальшь, он чувствует, как та расползается по комнате… Но то, что ощущает он сам, не передается словами, по груди в сердце, сквозь нервы и по ним током и льдом тянется тугая нитка, шьется замысловатым узором, и Осаму теряется еще и в себе. Но, кажется, вовремя возводит стену, рубит концы, режет запястье, режет по живой плоти, наблюдает, как кровь сочится из раны и остается на полу разводами черными и красными. Вокруг его мира тысяча дверей и тысяча стен.

«Ненормальный», ㅡ шепчет реальность на ухо и отходит от него. Веет ветер свежестью и пахнет смертью и льдом. Заходится в хриплом карканье ворон, взмывающих в небо. Небесная гладь серая, безжизненная не отвечает ему, сыплется осколками прозрачного дождя и по коже огнем гладит его. Непонимание дает ему фору, непонимание ведет его за руку сквозь тьму.

***

Ацуши смотрит на него. Много раз он выхватывает его взгляд в глухой тишине офиса. Выхватывает, но не пытается что-то сказать. Ждет. Впрочем, это неважно, он не хочет ничего знать. Реальность шьется лоскутами и остается провисать там, где стежки легли некрепко и криво. Реальность смешная и унылая, кривая и яростная.

— Вас что-то тревожит, — Накаджима решается заговорить. Его голос глухой и невнятный. Дазай оглядывается на него, трет свое запястье и не может сказать точно. Жмет плечами. Тьма сгибается в истерике в его голове и падает на землю, катается, ее смех разносится громким гобоем.

— Не важно? ㅡ от чего-то спрашивает. Спрашивает у ребенка, Осаму в конечном счете не тот человек, которому нужны советы.

— Вы выглядите подавлено, — и смотрит. Смотрит на него бледными глазами. Ацуши — ребенок, которому не стоит знать. Дазай, впрочем, и сам не знает всего. Кажется себе заигравшимся ребенком, кажется себе чертовым стариком в молодом теле. Кажется себе ничтожным.

— Я выгляжу так, потому что не… — затыкается. Расходятся в улыбке губы. И смеется он, хрипит. Заходится в истеричном шепоте. Невнятный голос разума теребит его за плечо, трогает и гладит по волосам. Валится он в темноту. Падает и разбивает на осколки. Чуя стоит перед ним эфемерным видением и смотрит злобно, и слезы пробивают по позвоночнику болью.

ㅡ С вами все хорошо? — уточняет парень. И смотря на то, что Дазай не успокаивается, уходит, ретируется как можно дальше. Невменяемый, странный.

Дазай ощущает себя не собой, ощущает себя пустотой, той, что вечно в нем и за ним остается. Прикрывает слипающиеся глаза, прикрывает намеренно, и сквозь стиснутые зубы шепчет проклятия. Горько и больно разливается в нем что-то, пустой сосуд его души не заполняется, на прежнем уровне остается он сам. Поднимает глаза, в потолок утыкается взгляд. Нет ничего, что он бы мог сейчас сказать, кроме «наверное». Странно, непонятно и невнятно. Судьба чертова сука.  
Ему не хватает понимания, или смелости, не может решить.

Чуя сидит в его голове воспоминанием и бьется в стеклянную стену, смотрит на него и отворачивается, поджимает губы. И шепчет, едва шевеля губами, Осаму читать по губам не умеет и даже сожалеет о том.

***

Они дерутся друг с другом словами, чувствами, всем, что попадается под руку. Они кидаются горькими фразами, колкими объяснениями, непониманием, злостью и ненавистью. Льют друг на друга кислоту, яд и сыплют по плечам и голове пепел. Пепел серый и пропахший смертью и усталостью.

Чуя до ужаса смешной, наивный, злой как химера, и строптивый, не приученный к порядку пес. Они противоположны друг другу, они отражаются друг напротив друга, они… чертовы люди. Рожденные во тьме ㅡ проклятые дети! Тьма любит Дазая, она идет с ним под руку, она прячется в его тени, она стелит ему дорогу и гонит прочь все остальное. У Накахары в друзьях…

Они стараются быть. Кем угодно друг для друга и вопреки всем и всему. Пытаются отдалиться, пытаются уйти и убежать, они практически едины.

Неведомый картонный мир оказывается объят огнем, огонь ненасытен, жаден и прожорлив. У Дазая плавятся кости от взгляда. Чуя смотрит пристально, изучает и препарирует. Сосредоточен, практически мертв.

ㅡ Ты пялишься на меня? ㅡ голос Осаму холоден, бьется о скалы, о лед, разбивается о камень. Холод пробирает до костей и отрезвляет сильным ударом. Поджимает губы Чуя, кривится и фырчит. Смотрит зло и загнано, смотрит на него так, как не должен… По позвоночнику бегут искры, в сердце стучит огонь.

***

Скрючивает его и выворачивает, выламывает руки. Удар по лицу, один, второй, третий раз. Лицу больно, останутся синяки и кровоподтеки. Дазай кривится и смотрит нахально, прикрытые повязкой глаза начинают кровоточить. Все ведь было так хорошо, все было практически прекрасно, даже зажило, почти. Теперь вот он сидит на столе, привязанный чем-то воняющей толстенной веревкой, со скованными руками за спиной и слушает бормотание этих людей. Их всего трое: его экзекутор, который наносит удары, не жалея живота и сил своих, второй, что пишет и поправляет очки на переносице, иногда смотрит на него, и третий, уперто смотрящий в стену, не поворачивающийся даже на шипящие звуки пленника. Однако странные типы, он улавливает все, запоминает, записывает ненужные фразы, вскользь упомянутые люди. Бандиты не умеют держать языки за зубами и не выбирают выражений. Осаму это прекрасно знает и ждет всего, что они могут сказать, тем более скоро должно подоспеть подкрепление, и этим троим точно не поздоровится. Он усмехается, кривит избитые кровоточащие губы в мерзкой улыбке.

— Твою мать, сдохни щенок, — Дазай ненамеренно вывел этого ублюдка из себя. Но тому по боку, болит, скручивается в груди темнота и тянет из него силы, шепчет закрыть глаза, просит, умоляет. Удара не следует. Взрывается реальность, крошится камнем и остается пылью. Больно саднят синяки, больно бьется сердце в груди. Чуя горит и пылает огнем. Чуя смотрит на него весенним небом и улыбается, и кривится, смотря на его лицо. Пытаются сделать что-то люди, не выходит, сильный противник с сильной способностью, король гравитации, король… Осаму смеется и хрипит от кашля, скручивающего его внутренности, выплевывает кровь, которая скопилась внутри от ударов.

— Что-то ты не торопился, ㅡ язвит, улыбается. Смотрит гаденько и освобождает руки от наручников и от веревки тело, умеючи и играючи.

— А ты мог бы за себя и постоять, — сплёвывает, отвечая, что противники повержены. Изломанные марионетки, тусклые глаза, смотрящие в никуда. И его взгляд обращается к нему и пробивает молнией горячей, свободной и расходящейся в нем по венам и нервам.

— Я просто ждал, когда мой пес меня найдет, — Накахара злится, отворачивается, напрягает спину, плечи. Он тонкой рукой поправляет любимую шляпу и разворачивается. Уходит, сдавливает грудь болью и смехом, сдавливает от нехватки воздуха в мире, от взгляда и… Чуя оборачивается, кривится и спрашивает:

— Идем?

***

Реальность по ощущениям странная. От и до, по диагонали расползается тьмой, по горизонтали тянется красной ниткой, вспыхивает миллионом звёзд и гаснет. Чуя смотрит на него, все такой же, невысокий тонкокостный, белоснежный и измученный. Смотрит на него с болью, отрешённостью, и горечь по капле капает на язык. Улыбка его фальшивая, он танцует и машет руками, трепятся уже длинные волосы. Дазай смотрит на его волосы, отросшие, перекинуты через плечо, и не знает, не ведает своего желания. Чуя говорит много, бессвязно и нагло ухмыляется. Он идеален, прекрасен, от него веет смертью. Дазай не пытается протянуть руку, но хочется, чешется ладонь, таится желание провести по коже бледной, бескровной кончиками пальцев. Ему кажется, она будет холодная, как лед, и нежная, как шелк. Выцветшие глаза остаются в памяти, он не может и не забудет этот взгляд, от которого даже спустя столько времени, что они не виделись, бьется в груди сердце, трескается. Но что-то настораживает его, что-то бьется в подкорке, просится наружу. Не пускает, не дает выхода, не отпускает железного контроля. Воет и воет вьюга, бьется снег в двери, в окна, в мысли.

Их разговор не прекрасен. Чуя матерится. Сквозь зубы улыбается, тянет свою маску на лице, которая проступает вычурными углами, он знает, что его маска не идеальна, но сам он идеальный актер, играет лучшую в жизни роль, кланяется даже. Бьется в тисках мира, мир противится, но подается. Прячется солнце за тысячей туч.

От Накахары воняет смертью. Дазай думает об этом слишком долго, чтобы прийти к определенному выводу, когда оказывается за пределами Портовой Мафии.

***

У Двойного черного свои правила, интриги, своя жизнь. На них смотрят сквозь призму презрения и негодования, раболепия, и даже сквозь зависть и почитание. Чуе не нравится. Он отмахивается от людей, как от назойливых мух, строит мину, тянет на шее тонкую полоску кожи, надевает портупею, она сидит на нем идеально. Портупея на тонкокостном стане, у Дазая в первый раз, когда он увидел Чую без плаща и жилета в одной белоснежной сорочке и портупее, забилось сердце. Накахара смутился, кинул тяжелую бронзовую статуэтку, что была на столике. Мори слегка пожурил его за это и почитал нотацию. Впрочем, он не в первый раз портил в Портовой Мафии и пол, и стены.

— Мальчики, — улыбка Огая Мори страшная и многообещающая, холод его глаз вызывает дрожь и желание преклонится. Так они и поступают, падая вдвоем на одно колено и склоняя головы. У Мори страшный голос, тихий, но вызывающий не просто страх. Ужас. — Вы же понимаете, о чем я хочу с вами поговорить?

Молчание не затягивается, Дазай поднимает взгляд, вглядывается в холод рубиновых глаз и слегка кивает головой. Чуя не старается поднять голову, перед его глазами пол, он тоже интересен. Мори продолжает говорить, улыбается, прикрывает по-лисьи глаза.

— Вы ведь выполните все, о чем я вас попрошу, так? — Огай щурится, растягивает слова.

— Конечно, что прикажете? — Дазай отзывается, склоняет снова голову.

Огай улыбается. Убийство не так и страшно, они, привыкшие к крови, только кивают на задание, которое не такое уж и сложное, особенно для Двойного черного. Чуя фыркает, когда они оказываются за пределами большого полупустого кабинета. Смотрит на Дазая и, кажется, хочет, что-то сказать, едва шевелит губами. Осаму не пытается спросить и прочитать не может, но выражение глаз, его чертовых глаз, ㅡ немая просьба. Но он внемлет, отворачивается, успокаивает свою душу, успокаивает свои нервы, отчуждение скрывает его плечи, и уходит. Нервное напряжение, горькая жизнь, боль скапливается в груди и остается там. Он старается не обращать внимания, старается, и выходит практически идеально. Накахара ухмыляется, когда бросает на него взгляд, он так же прекрасно играет, как и всегда. Два актера на сцене. Им аплодируют стоя и смотрят с придиркой. Даже когда кровавый фонтан вокруг и тьма трупов под ногами. Дазай не торопится, следует по пути разрушения.

***

Порча проклинает тело, расползается красными всполохами по коже, опоясывает с ног до головы, сковывает и выворачивает суставы. Чуя хрипит от боли, от ненависти, от прожженной насквозь души. Хрипит от того, что не видит ничего, кроме кровавой пелены, чувствует только как кровь оседает на ладонях, мгновенно высыхает, слышит чужие крики. Кажется, момент не прекращается, он долгий, слишком. Больно! Кричит он, сотрясаясь в углу, хватается за волосы, тянет тонкие пряди и не может ничего сделать. Меркнет свет. Меркнет реальность, растоптанная и поверженная. Секунды сливаются в вечность, и его отпускает. Под ногами бетонная бетонная, куски земли, кровь багровая и практически черная, в ней руки, одежда, на языке тот же металлический привкус от прикушенной губы. Дазай стоит позади, его руки лежат на плечах, горячо, ноги ватные и не держат. Дрожь проходит по телу, пробивает по костям, осыпается бенгальским огоньком, истлевает и боль, и сила.

— Ты не мог сделать это раньше? — шепчет, губы не слушаются, глаза закрываются. Чуе все еще чертовски больно. Тоска проскальзывает по лицу Осаму. Тот молчит мгновение и даже второе.

— Ты чуть не прибил и меня, до тебя было тяжело добраться, — шепчет практически на ухо, наклоняясь слишком близко и практически интимно. Накахара фырчит, вдыхает запах, пропитанный кровью и не осевшей все еще пылью, кожу щекочут чужие волосы и запах чужого терпкого парфюма, сердце бьется быстро и больно, срывается в бешеную скачку. Чуя отстраняется сам, отодвигается, пытается не выдать себя и свое чертово сердце, бьющееся в горле. Слабость проскальзывает по венам, и Эспер оседает на землю, подхваченный чужими руками, он смотрит на темнеющее небо, где вспыхивает первая звезда, и меркнет сознание. Разбивается, погружается в горячку. Темноту, где есть только пустота.

Дазаю не тяжело, Чуя легкий, практически пушинка, когда не использует способность. Он улыбается, касается рукой чужого расслабленного уставшего лица, под глазами у Накахары синяки, а обескровленные губы, конечно, не предают красоты, но Осаму неважно. Его пес все равно прекрасен. Ухмыляется и, подхватывая поудобнее невесомое хрупкое тело, разворачивается на месте, перешагивая развороченную и изрядно попорченую дорожку.

***

Их отношения меняются, вспыхивают и рассыпаются звездами в небе, тысячей маленьких полупрозрачных огоньков. У Чуи внутри все горит, болью разрастается, вспыхивает огнем и горечью, вспыхивает чувствами. Дазай остается отрешенным, по лицу ползет тень темная, неживая. Он прячет себя, оберегает, строит стены, ковыряет землю, вешает цепи. Рычит и злится. Он остается отрешенным, не пытается поймать ускользающий огонь, что просится к нему на руки и в секунду ускользает во тьму. Огонь, который разожгли, со временем потухнет. Дазай плюет на это, отворачивает голову, закрывает глаза, под веками таится тьма, и она же селит вьюгу в его сердце, уже давно там ее поселила. Обнимает его нежно и трепетно. Обнимает и оберегает от людей. Дазай теряет свой огонь, Чуя пытается жить, и трепетно старается поддерживать тусклый огонек затоптанный чужой ногой. Хриплый вздох кровавых губ шепчет о смерти…

***

Дазай просто гуляет, убеждает себя в этом, намеренно топает громко, смотрит на людей, смотрит на спину идущего впереди человека. Следит за его руками, выражением лица, следит за выражением глаз, вспыхнувшими звездами. Это странно, невнятно и горько. Он идет позади, следует псом на привязи, ловит его тусклую улыбку, ощущает, как собственное сердце бьется в горле, и больно расползается его стук. Кровь бежит по венам, он следит за ним. Не упускает возможности полюбоваться профилем чужого лица в закатных лучах прохладного солнца. Рыжее солнце скрывается за горизонтом. Он следует за ним.

Попытки понять себя смешные, неудачные… Безнадежно, слабая его душа, тревожное небо над головой, тишина захлестывает. Дазай пытается понять, искупить свою вину? Перед кем, перед чем? Бога не существует, молчащие существо, которого не дозваться, не допроситься. Не дарующее даже спасения.

Он следует за Чуей так, будто идет за светлячком, пониманием своей жизни, пониманием и принятием самого себя. Но Накахара не оборачивается и не останавливается, уходит вперед, в закатные лучи солнца, в небо, в пустоту.

***

В пустоте нет ничего прекрасного, серая и безжизненная пустыня, стылая, как берега Антарктики, песчаник да серая небесная гладь, тысяча камней, истесанных водой, гладких, отполированных.

— Что-то я слишком часто тебя встречаю, — Чуя скрещивает руки на груди в защитном жесте, смотрит поверх его головы, в его взгляде горячая потребность. Горчит воздух между ними, рассыпается осколками алмазной пыли. Оседает на плечах пепел, осыпается снегом на голову, и жжётся кожа на руках и шее. Дазай не знает. Сказать не может, если только в теории относительности. Приплетая много слов, он вяжет изящную вуаль, тянет ее на чужую голову, дурит и обманывает. Для чего?

В них нет ни капли того, что было раньше. Чуя выцветший, перегоревший и практически пустой. В нем живёт старческая усталость от мира, в нем теплится едва горящий язык пламени, такой же тонкий, как у свечи, и тает под огнем, плавится плоть и реальность.

В Дазае же оказывается слишком много всего. Его нагромождает непонимание, боль, горькая реальность. Встает с колен его запертое Я, встает и бьет наотмашь. В кровь кулаки, в кровь жизнь и смерть. Вырывается и скалится собственное я, похожее на призрака. Теплится в уголках души Тьма, борется со всем и вся. Горячий чужой огонь, который выжег внутри пустыню, горячий чужой огонь, что подарил на мгновение тепло, и пропал. Сам выгнал, виноват тоже сам, корит, гнобит и режет себя. Больно, плоть расходится под ножом, открывается, прорывается рубиновым дождем. Дазай отзывается на боль.

В воздухе отчетливо пахнет смертью, практически смердит. Запах сладковатый, гнилостный, густой. Запах мешается с запахом цветов, мешается с запахом дождя и переполненных дождевых облаков, и холодного ветра. Чуя смотрит в его душу…

***

Следить за Чуей оказывается просто, особенно когда знаешь как ступать в тени, что не ощущается даже шорох воздуха. Осаму следует за ним по пятам. Не так, как обычно, топая и привлекая внимание. Он крадется, светит глазами в темноте, и оказывается там, где должен.

Чуя оказывается недалеко, но воздух в переулке затхлый и тяжелый выбивает из колеи. Дазай хмурится, ступает мягко, не тревожа реальность, прячется, и смотрит, как выворачивает Чую кровью и цветочными лепестками, как он хрипя хватается за горло, а прозрачные слезинки катятся по щекам. Крови много, кашель больной, громкий, он разрывает глотку Эспера. Внутренности стынут от ужаса и понимания. Чуя практически валится на бок, закрывает глаза, прижимает слабые пальцы к груди, сжимает, пытается отдышаться. И шепчет, неразборчиво и много, быстро. Слова не успевают сорваться с губ, и хрипя, он снова сгибается. Ошметки цветов на бетоне отливают красным, и кровью. Дазай остается на месте, даже когда Чуя поднимается на ноги, и выходит из укрытия. Даже когда солнце падает за горизонт, даже тогда.

***

В бездне нет света, теплоты.

Валится из рук все, чертовы журналы, отчеты, ручки и блокноты. Ощущается реальность — муторная и глухая. Ощущается болью и горькой несправедливостью. Осаму следит за часами, за стрелками, за солнцем. Сидит на иголках, путается в мире, путает себе, теряется в дебрях собственных мыслей.

Юкичи Фукудзава, появившийся в общем кабинете, был грозен, от него веяло силой и горьким жизненным опытом. Дазай поднял взгляд на него, прозрачные чужие глаза смотрели в ответ. Холодом повеяло, застлало пространство. Поправив юкату, директор посмотрел на него, и вздохнул. От горести, от тяжб, от всего на свете стало и горько, и больно, и страшно.

— Огай Мори, связался со мной, — тишина повисла. Тонкая струна прорезала реальность и натянулась. Натянулись нервы Дазая, в груди больно отозвалось сердце.

— Что он хотел? — Осаму отозвался. Отозвалась реальность, мир вспыхнул красным кровавым, и, шипя, разошлась по швам.

— Он сказал, чтобы ты присмотрел за управляющим гравитацией. Накахара Чуей, — рука его скользнула по рукояти катаны, очертив ее контуры. Осаму вдохнул воздух, в легких он отозвался горькой реальностью и каменной крошкой. Полупрозрачные крылья бабочки коснулись его…

Срываясь с места Дазая думал только о том что Огай Мори чертовски странный человек, чертовски странный, жуткий, ужасающий тип. Без моральных принципов… И звонящий Фукудзаве. Странный, шальной доктор.

Мир нёсся стремглав, смазывался в цветастую, невнятную кашу. Копился горечью, Смертью и тьмой. Капал на плечи черными разводами, сыпался горячими углями, смехом, смертью, жизнью, и страхом. Он ощущал как менялся мир, отпускал его, выталкивал за дверь дома, за порог, в темноту с которой нужно было бы разобраться.

***

Тьма встретила Дазая с мечом в руках, ветром за спиной, и холодом, пронизывающим до костей. Он остановился на против тьмы. Тьма улыбалась, ее улыбка была привычна, протягивая руку она звала его, как и тысячу раз, за собой, иногда он делал пару шагов, но не двигался дальше, но так, шаг за шагом, погружался глубже. Зазвенел мир тьмы, зазвенел колокольчиками и струнами. Ничего не произошло, осели только опоры и стены, посыпались камни. Дазай оттолкнул руку — тонкую и белоснежную, в разводах синеватого льда. Вьюга завыла, громко и запела протяжно. Затанцевал и лед, и снег, содрогнулась земля, обвалился небосвод, показались звезды и планеты. Дазай остался на месте, обвел взглядом и тьму, и вьюгу. Усмехнулся, разворачиваясь спиной к ним. Огонек вспыхнул вдалеке, разросся, и позвал. Осаму пошел, оставляя позади смертельную усталость, и тьму и холод что сковывал его. Огонь был ближе и ближе… Грел, цвел, и был приветлив, ласков.

Когда Осаму открыл глаза, он увидел прозрачную глубину небес, чужие глаза смотрели в его душу. Смотрели и грелось сердце в лучах чужого солнца, очага. Боль приходила незаметно, она гладила его по кончикам пальцев, чужие руки, призрака с волосами цвета закатного солнца, гладили его. Губы шептали, неразборчиво, и тихо. Он старался уловить звук и смысл, но не получалось. Сердце отзывалось, кажется, пела струна что пролегали меж ними. Чужие губы коснулись его лба. Мягкие, горячие и нежные, руки погладили по голове и лицу, коснулись прикрытых век.

— Дурак, Осаму Дазай, какой же ты дурак, — нежность сквозила, втыкала иглы, проталкивалась в сердце, и пряталась, оставалась так много раз незамеченной. Чужой голос касался чего-то так глубоко и страшно, что казалось рассыплется все.

Дазай тогда все забыл, выстроил стену, выстроил свою реальность. Мир отвергал его.

***

В квартире у Чуи тихо. Смертельно тихо. Он проходит в прихожую, осматривает углы, по горлу ударяет противный запах крови. Открытая дверь, серебряная луна, и черный силуэт на фоне. Чуя выглядит устрашающе ужасно, тонкий, больной, хрупкий как хрусталь. Он не двигается, наблюдает пару секунд за чужими глазами, которые его не видят, прислушивается к хрипам и стонам, сорвавшимся с чужих губ. Но не двигается. Его в спину толкает что—то, тянет, но он проваливается в пол, прирастает к нему. Чувствует не время. Страх разлит по комнате, бьется в тисках, Чуя обводит взглядом комнату, мутные глаза, мертвые почти, обескровленные губы. Призрак в самом-то деле.

— Люблю тебя, Дазай, — голос его ㅡ шепот. Осаму замирает в вечности, ощущает как обрывается в сердце что-то. Бьется в груди болью, и страхом, другое чувство. Горячее, обжигающее. Оно живет в нем так долго и так долго остается незамеченным. Осаму выпускает его, на волю. Красится мир в цвета синие и кроваво красные. Он втягивает густой воздух, ветер трепет штору, трепет волосы на затылке, и обжигает его. Осаму делает один шаг в вечности и в секундах путается. Тьма остается за спиной, отпускает покорно, он вглядывается в лежащего на полу парня. И не может подобрать ни слов, ни свое состояние, которое вызывает его измученное лицо, тихие стоны боли, и слезы. Слезы жгут не хуже кислоты. Осаму не сдерживает себя.

— А раньше признаться было не судьба? — голос его не подводит. Он кривится от того, что разочарован в себе, в своих способностях. Ему казалось он проницательнее. Но это оказывается не так. Усмешку подавить не может, его усталость прорывается в мир. Дазай так устал сражаться с собой и миром, что не может держать себя в руках.

— Все равно рано или поздно умирать, — голос у Чуи тихий. Нежный. Осаму пронизывает насквозь, пронизывает ощущением нереальности. Громко стучит в груди сердце. Замирает на миг секунда, — Простишь меня?

Чужой шепот, слова прожигают его насквозь, и рвется тугая нитка, сковывающая запястье. Дазай не останавливается, несется вперед, преодолевая расстояние в два шага.

— Прощу, если повторишь признание, — он не может остановить свои слова. Не собирается, в прочем.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет, отзывается. Дазай верит, присаживается на корточки, и касается его своими руками. Рвется в груди сердце.

— Вот так бы сразу и сказал, Чуя, — прижимая к себе тонкое и легкое тело, Дазай ощущает невероятную лёгкость, и мысли путаются как хмельные. С губ срывается признание — Я тоже в тебя влюблён, Накахара.

Слова правдивы. Он не может этого отрицать, понимание их пришло не так давно, а ощущение это, кажется, преследовало его так давно. Чуя для него слишком важен. Он обнимает его с той нежностью, с которой, кажется, должен быть не способен. Чужие губы под своими горячие и мягкие. Привкус у поцелуя с кровью, он не обращает внимания на это. Обнимает тонкий стан руками, под руками мирно вздымается грудная клетка. Чуя не собирается вырываться и выглядит мягким и нежным первые секунды, его глаза остаются тусклыми, но наполняются огнем и жизнью капля за каплей. Он приходит в себя довольно быстро, и дергается от Дазая как от прокажённого, но тело слабое, и кашель крутит глотку. Тонкие извитые как паутинка нити ползут к запястью по венам, и кашлем исходится Накахара. Вываливается изо рта не особо крупный цветок ликориса, красные лепестки, нежные. Это странно смотреть, и видеть так вблизи что-то. Но тот тает пылью и пеплом. Осаму присматривается к этому явлению.

Прижимая хрупкое тело, Осаму не мог насытится его присутствием, мягкостью волос, голосом, пусть хриплым и болезненным. Чуя поудобнее устраивается в объятиях, а Дазай не может себя сдержать и приникая к его губам в новом поцелуе ощущает всеобъемлющее счастье, которое расплывается в груди теплотой. Пальцы чужие хватаются за плащ, а Осаму думает только о том, что уж точно не выпустит Чую из объятий.

— Скажи мне, Чуя, почему ты не признался раньше? — вопрос вырвался раньше, чем он успел подумать, о том, что говорит. Дазай вглядывался в чужие глаза ощутил чужую растерянность, но молчание не продлилось слишком долго.

— Просто так получилось, — мафиози наклонил голову, Чуя не мог держать ее на весу. Тихо шевеля губами, он краснеет. Счастье витает в воздухе, пропитывая воздух своим присутствием.

— Действительно, но могло бы получится и по-другому, — Осаму не весело усмехнулся, и поцеловал Чую снова, прижимаясь голодным, другим более чувственным поцелуем. Огонь пылал вокруг них. Тьма отступала в углы и пряталась так глубоко в земле, что ее было не дозваться.

Когда день закончился, а моральные потрясения слегка потеряли свою краску, Дазай поднял свою ношу, ощутив при этом тот не бывалый подъем. Счастье погладило их двоих по плечам.

***

Ночью, когда вспыхнули звезды за окном, Дазай поднялся с кровати на которой лежал с Чуей. Накахара крепко спал, его расслабленное лицо было умиротворённым, и счастливым, на губах играла легкая счастливая улыбка, которая сама собой оказывалась на губах и у Дазая. Это было так странно ощущать. Луна заглядывала в окно, и дарила тусклый свет серебристых лучей, оглаживала контуры чужого лица. Дазая не держал себя в руках, и сидя на кровати, уже не в верхней одежде, а в одной рубашке, он поглаживал чужие волосы и лицо. Кончиками пальцев касался его губ, и легко целовал их. Самому от себя было так странно. Он не мог заставить себя не наклоняться, его тянуло, он хотел этого. И, целуя чужие губы, сладость счастья топила его так сильно, и цвела в груди цветами, конечно не настоящими, но все же.

Любовь была очень странной, и горячей. Обнимая со спины своего, тут уж без сомнения, своего Чую, Дазай, закрыв глаза, думал о том, что не отпустит этого редкостного придурка от себя ни на шаг.

***

Утро было горячим, странным. Чуя был все еще рядом, растрёпанные волосы, горящие глаза и щеки. И оно прошло странно. И, ощущая как плавится в груди сердце, он не мог отступится, даже если и слышал грубость, пусть и не намеренную. Ему хотелось быть рядом, постоянно, двадцать четыре часа.

Чуя пьет таблетки, и выглядит невероятно, ласково касаясь его спины. Осаму не может оторвать своих рук от него.

Их день проходит спокойно. Дазай не уходит, не может уйти, а Накахара не противится, смущается только, кривится от нежности, снова краснеет. Дазай пытается ощутить себя пустотой, но не может, он переполнен чувствами. Маленькие руки Чуи оказываются в его ладонях. Он смотрит на его пальцы, и поднося их к губам, целуя нежную кожу, думал только о том, что странности его поведения наверняка закономерны.

— Так почему же ты не признался раньше, — спросил снова, сидя на небольшом диванчике в гостиной, слушая сбивчивую речь телевизионного ведущего. Чуя наклонил голову, и вплел в свои волосы пальцы, наклонил голову. Промолчал пару минут, обдумывая что сказать.

— Испугался, — и посмотрел так, как будто выстрелил в него. Голубые глаза сверкали серьезностью и желанием высказаться, Осаму погладил его по голове, слушая, — Просто испугался того, что будет. Я ведь осознал все еще когда ты был в мафии, но промолчал. А потом, какой смысл был признаваться потом? Представляешь, я бы пришел к тебе, с цветами, и упав на колено признался бы в любви, что бы ты ответил?

Дазай, призадумавшись, улыбнулся. Искренний настолько, насколько мог, и его пальцы соскользнули с волос на овал лица Чуи, и приподняв его лицо за подбородок, что бы точно видеть его глаза, ответил.

— Я бы засмеялся над тобой, ты прав, — подбирая слова, не отводя взгляда от чужих глаз. Осаму продолжил: — Но, если бы ты сказал, что болен, я бы точно тебе не отказал. И мое вранье не было бы враньем в полной мере. Ты был мне интересен тогда, сейчас же это уже нечто большее, мои чувства изменились. Придется тебе терпеть мой нелегкий характер!

Чуя усмехнулся, и схватив рукой свободной, тонкой, притянул мужчину к себе приникая к его губам в поцелуе. Жаркое прикосновение, граничащее с сумасбродством. У Чуи подкашиваются ноги, и Дазай, поддерживая его, не так уж и невинно смотрит, с таким выражением лица, которого раньше не было.

— Ты меня нашел, — шепчет Чуя, заглядывая в глаза Дазая, обвивая его своими тонкими руками.

— Да Чуя, я тебя нашел! — Дазай впервые чувствует себя так счастливо. Кажется, к этому можно привыкнуть.

***

Огай Мори был немногословен, хмур и смотрел так как смотрят на добычу. Чуя чувствовал общее напряжение, и не мог ничего с собой поделать. Что он бы мог сказать в свое оправдание, что он не хочет больше быть Мафиози, что он предает, что его болезнь даже не Ханахаки, а Осаму Дазай. Тот, что стоит за его спиной, и улыбается лисьей улыбкой. И его это успокаивает, Чуя опускает взгляд в пол. И молчит. Тишина в кабинете Мори слишком долгая, но это страшнее, чем если бы он кричал.

— Чуя, не молчи, — Огай Мори смотрит на него. Осаму напрягается, кладёт руки на плечи Чуи, поддерживая его. Это придает сил. Но ответить он не может. Вмешивается Элизабет, топает ножкой, и смотрит на Эсперов с прищуром и небольшим негодованием.

— Ты так некрасиво поступаешь, — тонкий детский пальчик указывает на Накахару. Тот не может ничего сказать, послушно опускает голову, принимает все что сказано. — Но Ритнтаро на тебя не злится. Он больше злится на твоего… парня?

Девочка дует щеки, подходит к Мори, и прижимается к его руке, смотри из-под лба грозными синими глазами. Чуя не может подобрать ни слова, ни эмоции. Дазай за спиной ощутимо усмехается, и наклоняется ближе, его горячее дыхание за спиной начинает волновать сильнее чем грозный босс Мафии.

— Чуя, не молчи, — шепчет Осаму. Смотрит за Мори, который наблюдает за ними. В его глазах что-то таится. Странное, невнятное, но не страшное. Чуя хмурится, дергает плечами и молчит.

— Я… простите меня, босс, — Чуя подходит, ближе сбрасывая ладони Дазая, и бухается на одно колено, преклоняет голову, снимая пред ним шляпу, прижимая оную к груди. Что он должен сказать, сердце бухает в груди. Страшно так вот находиться рядом с опасным босом портовой Мафии, который, не моргнув и глазом, может перерезать тебе глотку. Осаму наблюдает настороженно, не предпринимает ничего. Остается на месте. В углу кабинете притаившись стоит Акуагава, который наблюдает за всем сторонним наблюдателем.

Огай поднимается на ноги. И остановившись в полушаге от согнутой фигуры Эспера молчит, смотрит практически сверлит взглядом чужой затылок. Его рука оказывается необычайно легкой, Чуя закрывает глаза от неверия и ужаса. Огай Мори трепет его по волосам. Не пытается убить, не пытается?

Осаму замирает. В груди больно бьется сердце. Ощущения страшные, за Чую страшно больше, чем за себя. Но он понимает, что Огай ничего не сделает, и пусть не расслабляется до конца, но пружина в груди натянута не так и сильно больше.

— Дазай, прекрати так на меня смотреть, не собираюсь я его убивать… — отходя от Накахары, произносит Огай, и подходит к шкафу с выпивкой наливает себе стаканчик, и отворачивается к огромному окну смотря на город, который стелется перед его глазами. — Если захочешь вернуться, двери для тебя всегда открыты, Чуя.

Покидают штаб-квартиру Портовой Мафии они неспешно. Дазай идет слегка позади, будто ждет подвоха, и вообще готов бросится на защиту Чуи. Они уходит из змеиного логова под надзором тысячи глаз.

***

Они живут, как могут, по наитию и сквозь время проваливаются. Дазай не знает как быть, и рвется между работой и Чуей. Чуя тоже просто живет, собственные сбережения позволяют. Портовая Мафия не появляется на горизонте. Кажется, что он обычный человек, кажется это должно продлится так долго, как вообще возможно. Они пытаются жить, просто потому что так заведено? Нет, они познают друг друга. Осаму усваивает одну важную вещь, даже больной Чуя нереально силен, а удары оставляют синяки. Чуя понял, что Дазай радостный придурок. Это, впрочем, не мешает.

Чуя смотрит без подозрения, щурится от прикосновений, отвечает на поцелуи, и не противится, даже когда ловкие руки Дазая оказываются на заднице.

— Коротышка, может тебе купить обувь на каблуке? — Дазай сжимает его задницу руками, прижимая его к стене, по телу ползет возбуждение и счастье.

— Может тебе обрубить твои шпалы? — колкостью на колкость отвечает Эспер и стонет, от того, что горячо, и невероятно по шее проходятся чужие губы, а чужая нога вклинивается между его бедер.

Стонет Чуя громко и протяжно. Целуется с отдачей. Дазаю, в прочем, этого мало, он тянет на себя его одежду, стягивая ее с плеч, и рук, стягивая практически незаметно, и приникает к открывшимся участкам кожи. Пробует на вкус. Сладкий. Их отношения, конечно, не только секс. Они обсуждают политику и всякое такое… Но Чуе нравится их интимная сторона жизни, особенно когда одна перетекает в другую.

— Чертова шпала, — стонет Чуя, когда его сосков касаются горячим языком. А когда, прижимая к себе сильнее, Дазай еще и прикусывает кожу на шее, Накахара только и может что протяжно и хрипло просить не останавливаться. Осаму, впрочем, не собирается.

***

Мир заключенный в стеклянный шар, маленький и уютный. Чуя не против такого, они живут, медленно наслаждаясь друг другом. Дазай ощущает себя невероятно живым, а Чуя иногда помогает в агентстве. Но не часто, его побаиваются, все кроме Ацуши, тот приветлив и говорлив. Но это выходит не так часто. Скучно не становится, Дазай вытаскивает Чую в город. А Чуя вытаскивает его на природу.

Мир разворачивается перед ними, большой и необъятный. Их отношения развиваются, они спорят и ругаются. Чую кричит, иногда машет руками, а Дазай предельно вежлив и спокоен. Их отношения похожи на шторм. Качается лодка. Но они упорно следуют вперед.

— Я тебя люблю, — Дазай не говорит, сморит на Чую который улыбаясь шепчет эти слова. И Кивая в такт каждому звуку, Осаму прижимает чужую тонкую ручку, целуя в изящном жесте пальцы своей половины. На пальце сверкает кольцо из золота. Простой ободок на пальце клеймит его, не важно, но так нужно.

Их отношения — страшная смесь горечи и боли. Взрывной коктейль злости и насмешки, шипящий громкий поединок двух душ, который закончился ничьей победой, и остался на пальцах напоминанием и предупреждением для всех.

Скользит закатное солнце за горизонт, цепляет только последним лучом чужой поцелуй.

***

Мир за пределами Агенства и Мафии огромный, страшный и не внятный.

Огай Мори не может ничего с собой поделать, даже сейчас, под взором всевидящей луны. Луна его не очень-то и любит, но серебрит и любит другого человека. Фукудзава Юкичи тих и немногословен. Подобен безмятежному ветру, он не кривится в улыбке. Они молчат, минуту и даже две. Мори прикрывает глаза, на миг.

— Я благодарен что ты опустил их, — Фукудзава говорит внятно и четко. Но не громко. Мори расплывается в улыбке.

— И ты теперь мне должен, — шепчет Мори, не заглядывая в прозрачную гладь чужих зрачков.

— Должен, — Фукудзава не так уж и далеко. Мори не двигается с местами не поворачивается что бы увидеть выражение чужих глаз. Обжигает его спину горько и сладко. И невнятно шепчет ветер что-то коту, что сидит в тени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта часть должна была быть на 3-5 страниц. Вылилось все вот в это. Я вообще не знала, что пишу. Но получилось то, что получилось: больше диалогов, больше Дазая, но Чуи все равно не меньше. Эта часть вообще отличается от первой. Мысли и повествование кажутся отличными от первой. Надеюсь, меня никто не прибьет... Тема Ханахаки отдаленная. Хотя, мне кажется, я все равно плохо раскрыла Дазая. Я в ужасе. Что я еще могу сказать, а я не буду писать про Мори и Юкичи, хоть и люблю их. Да. Чуть не ушла в пвп, но это было бы бездуховно, так что R наше все! И да, я их поженила и немного больше прошлого раскрыла. Надеюсь, все будет понятно...  
> И кстати, я сделала коллажик!  
> https://sun9-11.userapi.com/c850720/v850720580/1c042a/59rhRqYhOOc.jpg


End file.
